The Mysteries of Crystal Cove
by GeekMom
Summary: The Master of the Macabre and his friends head for an Autumn get-away long weekend to Crystal Cove, Connecticut - The most hauntedest place on Earth, according to the hype. The eternal rest of all my thanks goes to MilMar and their horde of zombie apocalypse survivors. 2014 CastleHalloweenBash Entry. T for suggestive banter and blood curdling situations.
1. The Beginning

**The Mysteries of Crystal Cove**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

"Castle?" Kate called into the darkness, her vision obscured by faceless shapes and nameless entities. She staggered a few feet further into the miasma and called again. "Rick?"

"What?" His voice was close, closer than she anticipated.

"Shit! Castle! What the hell!?" Kate shrieked and jumped backward as he emerged from the behind the row of hanging jackets.

"Kate? What's…" He leaned past her and flipped on the light switch. A wide smile spread across his lips and amusement threatened to burst from every pore.

"Do not laugh," she ordered.

"I'm not laughing. This is me, not…" He turned from her, unable to keep the smirk and hilarity under wraps. "Yeah, no, I'm laughing." He breathed in and out in an effort to control his response, but it was so damned funny. She had jumped back into the arms of the banished Boba Fett and was now trying to untangle her bra strap from the assassin's grasp. "Maybe if you had gotten dressed already…" They were on the verge of running late and Kate took delight in torturing him that morning by getting ready leisurely. She planned on dressing last, in an effort to test his control and just in case he couldn't control himself any longer. She didn't discount the possibility of a hurried bout of 'we're so gonna be late but it's for a good reason' sex.

"I'm serious, Castle. Help me out of this thing." She was twisting and turning and winding the elastic tighter.

"Hmm, help you out of your bra? I think I can do that Beckett." She glared at him. He immediately started to unwind his fiancée from the hulking figure. "Oh…okay…just…ho, um just stop…" She had started to panic, and shrugged her shoulders out of the bra, unable to dislodge herself from the slimy clutches of the evil clone. Castle, highly entertained, would have been happy to watch her shimmy the rest of the way out of the undergarment; it might have even taken the panties with it. He closed his eyes, briefly and breathed again. What was it about this woman that always, and he meant always, had him on the cusp of arousal? Always. This morning she had simply been cruel. He had to finish a chapter and email it before they could go away for the weekend, but she did everything she could to distract him. It wasn't a lot; she could walk by in a burqa and he still would have had an issue concentrating.

"Kate," he chuckled again. She glared again. Even in the semi-darkness of the depths of the closet, he knew he was in trouble. He assessed her position again which was difficult given her constant efforts of freeing herself. "Seriously," he said but his face was anything but, "if you want...me to… undo…Ow! Twisting my ear will definitely delay your rescue. I think I've figured out a way. Now…just…staaaay…still." Bending over to get a better purchase, he reached behind her and demonstrated his proficiency at blindly unhooking her bra, one-handed, in the near dark. Because of the tautness of the elastic and spandex it shot around her body on a fated trajectory that smacked Castle in the face.

"Oh God, are you okay?" She stumbled, her naked chest toward him.

Rick actually didn't feel any pain; he was eye level with her breasts; a place he could die happily. He let out a breath, stood and rubbed his cheek. "It stings a bit."

"Good," she huffed, retrieved her bra from its perch on his shoulder, and stomped out of the closet. He grinned again.

He followed her out into the bedroom. "Kate…"

"What in the hell were you doing in there in the dark?" She turned to him.

'_Eyes up, eyes up. God she has stunning…eyes,' _he thought,_ 'yeah eyes, not breasts, well eyes, too. But her breasts are truly stunning too. Oh my God.' _

"Rick! She unwound her bra. "Up here." He met her eyes, finally.

"You _have _to know how distracting _this_ is for me," he pled. "God Kate, you've been walking around in your underwear all morning."

She scowled. "All morning? Jeez Castle, it's been what an hour, since I got out of the shower, and it wasn't just my underwear; I had your shirt on for some of that time."

"First, you wearing my Green Lantern tee shirt is not any less distracting and second, you should know Beckett, that an hour is an eternity to some creatures; an entire lifetime. If I were a Mayfly, I could be dead in that hour."

"Well you're not a Mayfly, but keep talking and you could still end up dead." She smiled coyly. "Now, why were you in the dark?" She eyed him. "You were trying to get me in the mood for this trip. You wanted to jump out and scare me."

A broad grin appeared on his face against his will. He hadn't actually planned it that way, but he'd take the credit or consequences. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say I put that much thought into it; it was more of an in the moment inspiration than and evil plot. Besides, I thought you were looking forward to the trip."

"I'm looking forward to getting away with you and everyone else, but not necessarily our destination."

"What? I thought you were excited about Crystal Cove."

"No Castle, that's you. I'd be excited if we were going to Crystal Cove State Park in California, not Crystal Cove, Connecticut in October. I already have goose bumps."

"That's because of me."

"What the venue or the goose bumps?"

"Well, both," he leered letting his gaze freely linger on her chest. He was rewarded when he saw her swallow nervously. He smiled lecherously and victoriously. "Crystal Cove, Connecticut is the most hauntedest place on Earth. It's October, Beckett: Halloween, ghost stories, unsolved mysteries. It'll be epic, besides, I'll keep you warm."

"Hauntedest isn't a word."

"I don't write their tourism advertising copy." He looked at his watch and tapped it twice. "We're going to be late picking up the boys if we don't hurry."

* * *

><p>They'd finished packing and Beckett got fully dressed, much to Castle's disappointment, but it was quickly replaced by his excitement about their trip. They along with Lanie and Espo, Ryan and Jennie were headed for a long weekend to Crystal Cove. The place had more haunted mojo and unexplained happenings than anywhere else. The whole town was a giant haunted house; ground zero, spook central and Castle couldn't wait. He had always loved getting the bejeebers scared out of him. Zombies, monsters of varying type, the occult, aliens, anything unexplained or mysterious had always fascinated and thrilled him, since he was a kid. It was one of the main reasons he did what he did. It was the major reason he was so good at what he did. His mind worked through the distracting scary parts of a situation to see through to the heart. It's why crime scenes didn't bother him. He could see past the blood and inhumanity to see the pattern of events that told the story and more than likely led to the perpetrator. Castle had had many years of experience blocking out the disturbing visions to let his mind figure out the puzzle. He was successful; most of the time. He had never figured out the first puzzle; the one that started him on this path; the one in the woods. It was the one he never tried to solve.<p>

"Rick?" Beckett's concerned tone and gaze greeted him as he stood at the back of his truck. He had been loading their overnight bags and stopped all activity when he got lost in the memories. Some would call them nightmares. He didn't bring them to the surface very often, and never on purpose, but every so often, something would trigger their appearance and he was instantly eleven again and in the woods.

"Yeah," he mumbled, slowly extricating himself from the powerful images that at one time in his life threatened to destroy everything.

"Everything okay?" She tilted her head, trying to get a read on him. "You looked like you were in another world. What are you thinking about?"

"Mm, nothing, really," he lied as he smiled reassuringly, closing the door on the phantoms and their bags. He broadened his smile to include his eyes and leered at her. "Guess I'm a little tired from all of that ogling this morning." Block and redirect.

She pursed her lips and swatted his chest. "Do you need me to drive?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously, Beckett? You can't even let me drive my own truck?"

"I was only suggesting that if you were tired…you know, from all that ogling." She had wiggled her way in between him and the hatch of his SUV.

"You are going to kill me woman." He rubbed his hands over her shoulders, clad in plaid flannel, and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm fine to drive. Might be inclined stop to get a coffee after we pick up everyone else. Speaking of which," he looked at his watch again.

He followed her to the passenger side and held the door and her hand as she climbed into his truck. Kate sunk back into the soft ebony leather of the seat and buckled her seatbelt as he closed her door. His 'truck' was a top of the line Range Rover with more bells and whistles than she could count. It was a huge purplish black SUV with seating for eight and space behind the last row of seats for their luggage. Not only was it luxurious, it was also a fuel efficient hybrid with four wheel drive. She had always been uncomfortable with an excessive display of his wealth, but his truck felt wonderful. It enveloped you in comfort and he looked so hot driving it. She sighed contentedly as he climbed into the driver's seat.

He plugged in his iPod and selected a playlist on the command center, as he called it, computer's display. "Ready? He glanced over toward her.

"Yep, what's Hal playing for us today?" He frowned. She called it Hal because it bugged him.

"My truck's computer is not called Hal. We've discussed this. The Hal 9000 tried to kill its human master. I don't think you want our truck trying to kill us, do you?"

"Relax, Castle, regardless of what name we call it, the truck is not going to try and kill us." With perfect and practiced comedic timing, she added, "You're the driver; it will try to kill you."

"Really? Et tu?" He pulled up and out into the Manhattan traffic from the underground garage. "Let's review the history, shall we?" Beckett rolled her eyes, but nodded; she knew his argument would be entertaining. "First; your reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey, the Hal 9000 was a dependable member of the crew…until it went crazy and killed dozens and attempted to kill Dave. I would be Dave, Beckett; me. I," he dramatically paused in an imitation of Shatner's Kirk, "am…Dave." He shook his head in mock disappointment and took a breath and continued, "The truck in Duel."

"That wasn't a possessed vehicle, it was the driver," she countered.

"Yes, but you never actually saw the driver. The truck was evil." He slashed across the space between them with his right hand. "Maximum Overdrive; a virtual car-pocalypse where every vehicle on the planet rises up against the humans and then there's nothing left but bloody asphalt." He glanced to his right to see if she was still listening. Kate sat there with a tolerant but enrapt look on her face. The unbelievable amount of useless knowledge this man held was, well; unbelievable. "The black Lincoln in The Car: a demonically possessed car who is terrorizing a small desert town. The only one who recognized its evil was a sheriff, who, now that I think about it, looks a lot like my dad." He narrowed his eyes and she could almost picture him comparing the two men in his mind. "Huh." He was thoughtful for a moment and the said, "The Wraith."

"As in a ghost?"

"No as in a really horrible 80s B movie, but the car, a Dodge Turbo Interceptor, by the way, was terrifying. And then there's the granddaddy or maybe grand-mommy of them all, my friend Stephen's classic; Christine. Holy crap, I walked everywhere for a month after I read that."

"Castle."

"So, okay? Let's try not to invoke the demonic powers inherent in all vehicles. We don't need that kind of…Karma."

"Oh my god, was all of that just for that joke?"

He grinned proudly. "Yeah, but wasn't it…punny?"

Beckett rolled her eyes; less at him than at herself for falling for it. "Oh my God!"

* * *

><p>He double-parked in front of Lanie's building. "You want to call up and see if they're ready? If they're gonna be more than a couple of minutes, I'll circle the block."<p>

Kate slid her phone out of her jeans and called as requested. She had just pushed the icon when Espo came out of the front door with a backpack and two overnight bags followed by a distracted medical examiner who was trying to get her phone out of her bag. Finally retrieving the device, she swiped the face and then looked up at Kate, with an expression that read, 'really?' Kate smiled apologetically at her friend and pointed at Castle.

Castle hopped out of the truck to help Javi with the bags. The two men, temporarily reverting to grade school buddies, fist bumped a greeting. After securing the bags, he turned to Lanie, "Doctor Parrish, you're looking lovely."

"Hey, Castle," she answered and as he bent for a hug, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Do I need to be worried?" Beckett asked from the front seat.

"Nah, girl," Lanie said as she climbed in the back with Castle's help. "He just smells so good. I wanted Javi to get some of whatever cologne it is, but my cheap boyfriend is an Old Spice Man. Hmm."

"It's very expensive. I need to make car payments, not cologne payments."

Kate bit her lip in amusement. Castle sat back in the driver's seat and located Lanie in the rearview mirror. "So let me get this straight, you kissed me so you could smell me?"

Lanie arched an eyebrow and puckered her lips as if she'd tasted something sour. "So?"

Castle blinked at her reflection in the mirror. "I think that's a perfectly acceptable way to begin our trip."

"That's what I thought you said."

Highly amused and slightly terrified, he pulled back into traffic.

* * *

><p>Kate had turned sideways in her seat to speak to Lanie. Espo was catching up on his email on his phone and Castle rocked out to Time Warp on his Halloween playlist as they drove to the Ryan's apartment.<p>

Pulling up, Kevin and Jenny were waiting inside the front door of their building. Jenny was holding Sarah Grace. Castle glanced at Kate. "I thought they were getting a sitter." She shrugged just as Jenny handed the baby off to an older woman who had to be Jenny's mom. The woman kept her eyes glued to the truck. Rick recognized what was happening. He'd seen a fan before.

Hopping out, he headed to the door to help Ryan with his luggage and heard; "Oh my God, Jenny."

"Hey Ryan's, ready?" He asked cheerfully. He smiled his best media smile and approached the woman holding Sarah Grace. "Hi," he said. "May I hold her?" The woman, dumbfounded looked to Jenny who nodded.

Smiling, he took his honorary niece and proceeded to make faces which got the nine-month-old giggling.

"Rick," Jenny said, "this is my mom, Evelyn O'Malley. Mom, Rick Castle."

"Oh…oh my god. You do know him," the flustered woman said to her daughter while clutching her arm. "You are my biggest fan," she said to an amused but affable Castle.

He switched Sarah Grace to balance her in his left arm and returned her enthusiastic handshake. "Mrs. O'Malley, it's a pleasure. Are you sure you're Jenny's mom, I could swear you were her sister." Ryan, standing behind Evelyn, rolled his eyes at the writer's cheesiness while his mother-in-law giggled. Castle raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "It's always nice to meet a fan, and to meet a fan, who's also part of the family, is remarkable. You've made my day." Jenny's mom blushed three shades pinker until she was practically glowing like a neon ballet studio sign.

Ryan announced, "I think it's time to go, huh Castle?"

"Oh yeah." He lifted Sarah Grace and blew raspberries on her belly, who shrieked delightedly before he handed her back to Evelyn. "Ready?"

"Oh Mr. Castle," Evelyn said timidly as she reached into her bag. "Would you…" she let her question drift. She pulled out a hardback copy of Frozen Heat. It had been well read with cracks along the spine and dog ears spoiling the corners of dozens of pages.

Castle smiled again and reached into his jacket for a pen. He always had a pen and his moleskin notebook: he never knew when inspiration would hit him and had forgotten too many things not to write notes to himself. He took the book from her and scribbled a note and his book signature, which was different from the one he used to sign legal papers and the like. "That should do it," he said, handing the book back to her. Checking his watch, he said, "We really need to go, or we'll hit the weekend traffic." Ryan and Jenny said their goodbyes to their daughter and Castle seized Evelyn's hand and brought it to his lips. "It truly was a pleasure, Mrs. O'Malley. I hope we'll cross paths again." He turned and grabbed a bag from Kevin's shoulder and followed him to the back of the truck. Everything secure, he waved to her once again before settling in his seat, smiling the whole time.

"Jeez, Rick you didn't need to do all that."

"All what, Jenny?"

She sighed and explained, "My mother has been a fan of yours for years, Kevin let it slip that we were going away with everyone and you…"

"Thanks for the distinct separation."

"No problem, bro," Ryan interjected.

Castle grinned to his image in the mirror.

"No, I mean she _really _wanted to meet you. It's been kind of embarrassing."

"Wait Jenny, I was at your wedding, she was too, right? I mean being your mother; she would have had to have met me already at the wedding."

Jenny shook her head. "Yeah, she was there, but every time she saw you she made this god-awful squeaking noise and ran and hid." Ryan nodded his confirmation in the mirror.

A familiar saxophone intro filled spewed from the speakers and Castle raised both eyebrows, looked at Beckett and then grinned that arrogant, I've the ego the size of the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man in Ghostbusters grin. "Hey Beckett," when she turned to him, he asked, "Who ya gonna call?"

She did her best to hide her matching grin, but then gave in when she glanced around to the anticipatory faces in the back seats and then all of the occupants shouted, "Ghostbusters!"

As if on cue, Ray Parker, Jr.'s voice flooded the truck's cabin and they were off to their weekend.


	2. Characters

_**A/N - Thanks for the follows and favorites. I appreciate the reviews, you all are great.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~GeekMom**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Mysteries of Crystal Cove<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Characters**

After a brief delay at a Starbucks just north of the city, where Castle had been recognized and asked for pictures, they continued unrestrained, over the interstate swathed with sunshine and the bright colors of dying foliage at its peak for two and a half hours until they reached the hamlet of Crystal Cove.

The picture postcard town envisaged the quintessential New England harbor village; weather worn clapboard sided shops and restaurants with hand painted wooden signs on hinges above the door, lined an idyllic main street. The sidewalk was dotted with the optimistic yellow-oranges of Bradford Pear trees and deep reds of the Japanese maples spaced between the wrought iron street lamps and banners proclaiming the Autumn Festival or, alternately; Welcome to Crystal Cove: The Hauntedest Place on Earth. A chilly autumn wind twisted fallen leaves into a mini cyclone, bringing them back to life if only temporarily. The whirlwind was the chagrin of pedestrians trying to navigate the cobblestone but provided only delight to a group of pre-teen girls who copied the dervish with wild pirouettes and jetés.

Castle located Dale's Bed and Breakfast without trouble, but had arrived later than they had planned. The driver was the lone conscious occupant of his truck and had been for many miles. He hadn't minded: his team was beat and he was happy and eager to provide some small respite from their demanding line of work. He parked on the street, cracked the windows and left the music playing softly for his somnolent friends and fiancée. He walked to the inn to check them in before he woke them and they unloaded everything. He startled as he opened the door and jangled the bell attached to a coiled metal holder. It was a jarring noise and Rick was certain he would have it muted if he had to hear it all the time. Or have it thrown into the sea; yeah, that would work too.

He heard murmured talking and table noises from another room and judged by the aromas; that it was brunch or early lunch at the inn's restaurant. Beyond that there was no sign of life. He strode to the reception desk, leaned over to see into an office, hoping to catch someone's eye however; no one occupied the tiny room. Castle looked around again, waited for another moment and then resorted to smacking the bell on the counter top.

After a moment an older man appeared through a set of double doors, wiping his hands on the towel which hung from his apron. "Help ya?"

"Uh, Hello, um, yeah. I have reservations under the name Rodgers."

The man wore overalls and a flannel shirt and a navy blue watch cap; having seen it on a few people on the street, it appeared to be the town's uniform. A shock of pure white hair fringed the knit brim of the hat. Under the hat and the hair was a face of a character that was weathered like he had spent the majority of his life in the outdoors. The man's exaggerated features were on the verge of becoming caricature, not character. Rick wondered why he was tending the inn and not manning the helm of a fishing vessel. The clerk checked the register, lifted his sea-blue eyes and openly assessed Castle. It was unnerving and Rick decided to focus his attention on the collection of antique cans, colored glass bottles and tin signs arranged attractively on a corner cupboard.

"Nope."

Castle turned his attention back to the clerk. "I beg your pardon?"

"No," he sounded like he was speaking to a four-year-old as he repeated himself. He spoke slowly with a hint of impatience, "I don't have reservations in that name."

"What? There must be a mistake. I confirmed them yesterday. I spoke to a Robert."

"I'm Robert's brother, Abe. There ain't no way you spoke to Robert yesterday." A woman who looked to be anywhere from her seventies to her nineties wandered into the lobby, in fact it could be called a front room or the parlor of the B and B, not really a lobby. She perused the knick knacks and souvenirs along with the calico fabric and raffia covered homemade mason jars of jellies, jams and preserves. She was eavesdropping, but doing her best to cover it. She moved closer to the men. Castle sighed. Small towns were always the same. Gossip, rumors and illicit news was the way of life.

"I could swear that's the name he gave me." Rick ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. Checking around him, and considering the woman, he lowered his voice and whispered, "Maybe…maybe it's under Castle." It was a possibility. He had been distracted lately and could have, without thought, given Castle. Between the Frozen Heat signings, and tours, writing not only Heat but Storm as well, and now, being back at the precinct, Richard Castle, the man who had never had an issue with his work/life balance being weighted on the work side of the fulcrum before, was officially burning the candle at both ends. The past few months had been grueling: the separation from Beckett followed by his near death experience and shooting, not to mention the Russian mob, the time traveler, and his estrangement from Alexis and he would never complain, but with Beckett's return to New York, he hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in weeks. No, he would never whine about their sex life but, he needed a break…from everything else but the sex. They all needed this break.

"Nope mister, not that one either. Look, we've been booked for the festival for two months. Unless you made reservations way back then, there's no way you got a room…"

"Actually three rooms."

The man guffawed; he actually guffawed. Castle had written that his characters had guffawed before, but he'd never actually heard a real person perform the act. He was unnerved by it. It skirted on the verge of impoliteness. He wondered if all guffaws were rude; maybe it was just old crotchety Abe here. Castle stared at him.

"I'm sorry mister, but we ain't had no openings for months, let alone three."

"Maybe if I could just speak to Robert."

"Well, ya see, that might be a problem."

"I can wait," Castle cut in, anticipating Abe's explanation was that his brother was on his lunch break.

The man guffawed again. Definitely: it was definitely rude and annoying. "Nobody got that kind of time," Abe said shaking his head.

"Why? What do you mean?" Castle asked.

"My brother Robert has been dead for thirty years. They say he comes back; haunts the place, though I never saw him. He comes back to search but I never heard of him taking reservations." Abe chuckled again.

Castle inhaled and exhaled. "What is he searching for?" He asked reluctantly, rising to the bait.

"They never found out who done him in. He wants his revenge." Abe looked around the shop and dropped his voice. "You see, mister, Robert was murdered."

He thanked the old codger for his time and asked about another inn or hotel only to be told, with little patience, that there were no vacancies because of the festival line again. Defeated, Castle walked out of the door, clanging the bell as he went. It was cool that the whole town participated in the Hauntedest myth, but he had fallen victim to the prank and he had five people who all wanted a place to sleep tonight and right now he had nothing. As cool as it was, the mystery of Robert could wait. He stood on the sidewalk, weighing his options when he heard the doorbell jangle behind him once again.

Thinking he'd rather not get another dose of Abe, he quickly started walking back to the truck.

"Young man?" A woman's voice called behind him. He turned; it belonged to the older woman's who had been in the shop. She was a pleasant grandmotherly type with a tweed overcoat, tan cloth gloves and a pillbox hat which was adorned by autumn flowers and some sort of insect. Her skin was that soft papery thin and delicate type that older people acquired and her hair looked like spun silver. He half expected her to produce a plate of warm, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies from behind her back.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, remembering his manners. His mother would be thrilled.

"I'm sorry if this is forward, but I heard your dilemma in Dale's. They overbook all the time. It's a delightful place to relax and the food is wonderful, but that Abe…" She looked back and shook her head. "Well let's just say he's not his brother, God rest his soul." She had latched onto Castle's forearm, nudged him in the direction of his truck, so he escorted her on the sidewalk as she spoke. He was mindful of his stride; the woman was barely five feet tall, dwarfed next to Castle's frame. "My name is Enid McAllister and I've been a part of Crystal Cove for…well for more years than you've been alive and many more than I can remember," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Castle was falling in love. Enid was a pleasant person. He smiled broadly at her, quite certain that Derrick or Rook would discover a lovely ancient aunt.

"Now what would your fiancée say to you flirting with me like that." She playfully patted his arm. Castle wondered how she deduced that he was engaged but chalked it up to a wise woman's intuition. "Now as I was saying, I overheard your dilemma and I think I may have a solution for you."

"Do you know of another hotel nearby?"

"Oh no, dear, Abe is right about that, everything is booked; always is in October."

"Oh," Castle said dejectedly.

"Now where is that optimistic spirit you're so famous for?" Enid asked.

That puzzled Castle. He hadn't had the opportunity to introduce himself. He guessed she might just know his work. He had been recognized twice today alone. "Okay, what can you do for me, Enid?"

"That's better, dear. I have a house," she began.

Castle was already shaking his head. "That's a lovely offer, ma'am, but I couldn't intrude and besides it's not…"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it is rude to interrupt?" Her tone caught Castle off guard. The great aunt in the book just became a retired school teacher, complete with a ruler for smacking knuckles.

"Ye…yes, ma'am," Castle mumbled, properly chastened.

"Then let me finish."

"Yes…yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Good boy." She smiled up at him again and Castle returned it fully. "Now, as I was saying, I have a house. It sits up on the bluff above the town. It's been in my family, well before there was a town. Everyone will have their own room and bath. I don't cook though, so you'll have to get your own meals."

"Um, okay." Castle thought for a moment. "Excuse me, Enid?"

"Yes, dear."

Castle indicated his truck. "I have friends with me…actually there…"

"Are three couples, yes, I know. There's room for everyone."

Castle looked at the old woman and back to his truck, twice, narrowing his eyes. "Um, Enid? How did you know…"

"I'm nearly ninety-seven years old Mr. Castle, I know just about all there is to know and what I don't, well there's always the magic."

"But…"

"I still have some errands to run. Here is the address and the key." She shoved a business card and brass key into his hand. "You and your friends will be on the second and third floors; the blue room, the red room; both on the second, and the green room on the third. Go make yourselves at home." She shuffled off across the street, not giving him an opportunity for more discussion. Castle watched her on the opposite side of the street until a bus passed between them and he lost sight of her. She was nowhere on the sidewalk. Figuring that she must have ducked into one of the numerous shops, he returned to his truck.

He opened his door and climbed back into his seat. He searched the reflections in his rearview mirror hoping to catch another glimpse of the doyenne before he journeyed to her home.

"Hey bro," Esposito said from the rear seats. "We ready to go? Ryan…Ryan!" He smacked the back of his partner's head. "We gotta help unload, man."

"Shit, Espo, what the hell?" Ryan swatted behind his head as if he were swatting flies.

"Kevin? Watch your language," Jenny admonished sleepily, "Sarah Grace."

"She's not here, hon," Ryan mumbled.

"What?" Jenny yelped and sat up to look around. "Oh, I'm so sorry Rick. I fell asleep."

Kate roused and yawned. Castle turned an amused expression toward her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you looked like one of those pythons that can unhinge their jaws. That was a hell of a yawn."

"Did everybody fall asleep?"

"Well, I didn't. I guess that's a good thing. My truck is smart, but I don't think it has autopilot…that would be so cool!"

Espo piped up from the back. "I thought you had a car with auto pilot." Everyone looked at him. "Aw, come on man, you know. Your limo has a dude named Otto."

Ryan grimaced and there was a collective groan before Espo said, "Ow! It wasn't that bad."

Lanie, who was apparently awake and able to pinch, threatened, "The quality of jokes better go up if that's how you intend on waking me up."

"Damn, chica." Espo said rubbing his upper arm. "Yo, Castle. Are we gonna unload?"

"Well there's a story about that." He put the transmission in gear and pulled out into traffic; three cars and a bus. "I'll tell you on the way."

Castle told them the entire story about the botched reservations, Robert, Abe and Enid on the ride to her home. They each voiced their misgivings and doubts about the accommodations but he allayed their fears by reminding them that they all, with the exceptions of Jenny, Lanie and himself, were NYPD homicide detectives and he assured them they could take the senior citizen if need be.

* * *

><p>He pulled into the circular drive of a mansion. Three stories of history on the peak of a bluff which overlooked the town to the south and the ocean and cove on the east and north respectively. The west abutted acres of harvested corn field; its only residents were lonely stalks missed by the harvester.<p>

The bluff had been worn away from a history of punishing nor-easter's and the ocean's constant erosion leaving nothing but cliff face under the house. It was quite beautiful in the soft rays of the October sun. Small knots of leaves flowed and ebbed over the green lawn as if they pretended to be the ocean below. Still others were gathered in the corners of the arbor way or impaled on the bare branches of the shrubbery. Castle could imagine what a stark difference of the soporific milieu during a storm would be; the contrasts of the dark gray sky and lightning imprinting its tendrils and shadows on his mind's eye or the bleakness of winter when all would be covered in white, save the steel gray ocean. He shivered as he imagined the dramatic difference from the warm and welcoming sanctuary in gold, reds and oranges before him.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Beckett asked. If this were a suspect's house, she'd call for back-up.

"It's where GlaDos directed me from Enid's address." Kate rolled her eyes. GlaDos was the name he had given his GPS after a character from the video game Portal 2. He had completely ignored the fact that the character was a homicidal A.I. computer.

"Hey Javi, you remember the Bugs Bunny cartoon with the gangster?" Ryan asked.

Espo affected a thug's voice. "Shut up, shut in' up."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh, oh yeah dude. This is the hideout," he said excitedly.

Castle opened his door to get out and imitated police sirens and screeching tire sounds like a car stopping.

Ryan fell right in; quoting the cartoon. He opened his door and pulled the seat forward to let Javi and Lanie out of the back. He joined Javi Castle at the back of the truck. In Ryan's best Irish accent he said, "All right, Clancy, take the boys and surround the house."

Castle looked around warily and added, "Jiggers, the cops!"

Espo played the part of Rocky the gangster while anxiously circling the luggage Rick had unloaded from the back of the truck. "Hide me! Quick, hide me!"

"Here, hide in here, quick," Castle imitated and slammed the hatch for the sound effect of the oven door.

Ryan, who turned out to be quite talented at voices quoted Mugsy, "Hide me too! Hide me! Wah-hah-hah! It's not fair! You've gotta hide me, too!"

Castle smiled evilly and opened his mouth but Beckett, who had joined them at the rear, interceded, "I must be dreaming. It couldn't be this easy. Okay, quick. Hide in here." Castle grinned and Jenny opened her door, got out and slammed it that time.

Lanie placed her finger over her mouth and stage-whispered from the lawn. "Now don't move until I tell you too."

Ryan knocked on a window. "All right, open up! This is the police! All right, where's Rocky? Where's he hiding?" He stuck his fit gut out as far as it would go, imitating a doughnut eating, brogue bellowing stereotypical cartoon cop.

Beckett, Jenny and Lanie all said, "He's not in this stove," and then punctuated the line with giggles.

"Oho! He's hiding in the stove, eh?" Ryan walked stiff legged to the bags and placed his hands on his hips.

Castle took the dialog back and turned to Ryan. "Now look, would I turn on this gas if my friend Rocky was in there?" Jenny started to hiss like escaping gas.

"Um, you might, rabbit. You might." Ryan could keep up an Irish accent all day. Jenny took a breath and then resumed her hissing.

"Well, would I throw a lighted match in there if my friend was in there?" Beckett asked. Castle inflated the paper bag he had gotten at Starbucks and popped it.

"All right, rabbit, you've convinced me. I'll look for Rocky in the city."

Jenny peeked around the rear panel of the truck and whispered, "The coast is clear, fellas. They've gone."

Ryan cupped his hands around his mouth and began again. "Okay, Clancy. Take the boys and surround the house."

"Jiggers, fellas! The cops!" Lanie, Jenny, Beckett and Castle exclaimed together.

Espo dropped to his knees in front of Beckett and clasped his hands together, begging, "Take me with you! Don't leave me with that crazy rabbit! I confess! I did it! Arrest me! Arrest me!"

They laughed as they walked up the drive and across the flagstone path. Ryan and Espo continued to trade favorite cartoon quotes, agreeing that Scooby Doo still had the best mysteries. The lawn and landscaping had been tended recently, but certainly not by the elderly Mrs. McAllister. The house was old. Beckett said it looked like some of the original glass was still glazed in the windows. Some of the panes were wavy and distorted. It would be like looking through your friend's prescription glasses, but without the obligatory: 'Oh my God, you're blind.'

Rick climbed the three shallow scalloped edged stone steps and set down his and Beckett's bags. He fumbled with the key before it found its purchase and as he pulled the key out of the lock, the door swung open. He glanced behind to his compatriots. "Spooky," he droned into the darkness of the foyer.

Ryan nudged Espo and said, "Rut roh." Espo grinned.

"Hello?" Castle warily called. The interior of the house was dark and forbidding. He ventured further in, followed by Beckett, Ryan and Jenny and finally Espo and Lanie.

The autumn breeze answered by gathering a momentary burst of energy, slamming the door shut amidst the pelting of leaves and dirt devil debris against the antique oak of the door and pine clapboard shingles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bugs Bunny "Bug and Thugs" (1954) quoted with fond remembrances and respect.<em>**


	3. Man, That's Not Funny

**_A/N - Hey Everyone,_**

**_Are we having a good time? I hope so, I am. (If you're not, read the rest of this note in Dracula's voice.)_**

**_Thanks to everyone who has read, especially those of you who have taken the time to leave a comment. _**

**_Enjoy! (Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!)_**

**_~GeekMom_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Mysteries of Crystal Cove<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Man, That's Not Funny**

_Previously:_

_"Hello?" Castle warily called. The interior of the house was dark and forbidding. He ventured further in, followed by Beckett, Ryan and Jenny and finally Espo and Lanie._

_The autumn breeze answered by gathering a momentary burst of energy, slamming the door shut amidst the pelting of leaves and dirt devil debris against the antique oak of the door and pine clapboard shingles. _

* * *

><p>"Very funny, Espo," Beckett said from the front of their line.<p>

"What?"

"Slamming the door" she explained. "Now open it up again; it is pitch black in here."

"I didn't…"

"Javier Esposito," Lanie snapped. Espo knew better than to mess with that tone.

"I swear to God, Chica, I didn't close it."

"Castle?"

"Yes dear?" he answered. There was the sound of a smack and then, "Ow…shit. I mean yes Kate. I so mean, yes Kate."

"Did you set this up?" He couldn't see her but he could picture her suspicious expression.

"Set up?…Oh!" he said as he figured out her implication or more accurately her accusation. "No, but that would have been cool. Sorry, I've been far too busy doing authory things to have set up this."

"Dude. Authory? Is that what writers do? Make up words?"

"If you're lying…"

Ignoring Esposito's incredulity and Beckett's unspoken threat, Castle continued his investigation of the room. "Probably just the wind," he said from further down the hall. "Help me find a light switch." The three men dropped the suitcases and felt the hallway walls. "What I don't understand are the windows. There were windows on either side of the door and framing the door as well. Beckett remarked about their age when we were outside."

"So," Ryan said.

"So, where's the light? It's barely two in the afternoon. We just came in from a lovely autumn afternoon; a sunny afternoon. It's pitch black, like cave black. Have you ever gone on a cavern tour? Alexis did when she was in middle school; I chaperoned. They get you far underground, which up to that point had been illuminated with artificial lighting, and then turn everything off. It's freaking disorienting; you can't see your hand in front of your face. This is like that; cave dark. So, where's the light? Even with the door closed, we should have plenty of light spilling through the windows."

"Kev, why don't we just open the door?" Jenny asked.

"Ah, what the hell?" Kate yelped.

"Sorry, sorry, I was searching for a light and must have pinched your ass. Could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah, well while we're in the dark, keep your hands to yourself, writer-boy, you could have pinched Lanie or Jenny."

"Or me or Ryan, Bro."

"Ew-ugsh," he groaned, shuddering from head to toe. "As much as I appreciate Ryan and Espo's tushies: definitely no." He shook his head confidently. "Lanie or Jenny's, even though they are of the feminine persuasion, would never happen either."

"Why?" Beckett knew better than to ask but it tumbled out of her. She sighed.

"I'm familiar with your ass. It's like when a blind virtuoso plays; he gets the feel for his own instrument."

Ryan protested. "Ah jeez, Castle. Ew."

"Bro, Beckett's like our sister." Esposito added, "We don't want to hear how well you play her."

"Oh my God Kate, how do you ever get anything done?" Lanie asked.

"I know, right?" Castle agreed. Beckett sighed.

"Anyway," Ryan broke in, changing the subject. "I already thought about opening the door."

"And?"

"Tried it; it's stuck or locked."

"Rut roh," Castle said as he illuminated a tiny flashlight on his key chain and held it under his chin.

"Maybe it's one of those locks that you need the key for both the exterior and interior."

"Rick, do you have the key?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," he said and fumbled in his pockets. He fished it out and shone the light at the door. "No lock on this side."

"Okay," Beckett said, naturally taking the lead as she usually did. "Castle, use that unbelievably small flashlight and see if you can find anything else that emits light."

"Are you criticizing the size of my flashlight, Beckett?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm just saying you need to be careful. The size of a man's flashlight could conceivably define how he thinks about himself; his place in the world; his very masculinity."

"Jeez, Freud, sometimes a flashlight is just a flashlight."

"I figured out the windows," Ryan announced. "They're painted: totally black. It's weird though; I couldn't even scrape it off with my thumbnail. Sorry, we're stuck with the black."

_"Take me out to the black; tell 'em I ain't comin' back…"_

"Castle, is that you singing?" Lanie asked.

"Sorry. Great show, cancelled before its time."

"Agreed. I didn't know you were a brown-coat."

"Beckett, I'm leaving you. Lanie now holds my heart."

"Fine," she said. Making her way to Lanie, she added, "Good luck with that." The women chuckled.

"Hey," he whined, but before anyone could retort, he whooped. "Ah ha!" Castle's triumphant chant was followed by a striking match and the glow of the burning phosphorus on its head. "Found some candles and a match." He lifted a candelabrum off of a table and lit each of the four candles. "What do you say we find our rooms and when Enid gets home, we'll see what the light trick is. I'm sure that she's so used to her home's idiosyncrasies, it probably just slipped her mind to mention it."

"You said she was elderly, maybe she forgot," Jenny said as they followed the shifting dancing light from the candlesticks held aloft by the writer.

"I don't think she has any rational impairments; she was probably one of the most lucid people I've ever spoken to."

"You got a crush Castle?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, if I was fifty years older," Castle responded enthusiastically. "Enid's a pistol and kind of a cutie."

"Man, that's just wrong. Beckett, you hearing this?"

"When he starts down this type of vein, I recognize that he's speaking but I've found that my self-preservation and sanity depends upon my inattention."

"I'm right here. Beckett, you know I can hear you, right?" Castle said as he started up the large grand staircase, shaking his head. "Seriously, I'm standing right here."

He stopped on the landing, ushering them past, to make sure everyone was safely navigating the steps in the dark. He noted them like a mother hen counts her chicks, as they passed. "Beckett; who stuck out her tongue at him as she passed, Lanie, Espo, Jenny, Ryan…Ryan? Um…uh…Has anyone seen Ryan?" He peered into the darkness they just left. "Ryan!" he called down the steps.

Esposito joined him back on the landing. "Yo Ryan, where you at?" Every one stilled and listened. After a moment without an answer, he said, "Castle give me one of the candles, I'm going to see what happened."

"Shh, I heard something," Castle said placing his finger to his lips.

Esposito cocked his ear toward the bottom of the staircase and then shook his head. "Nah, man, I didn't hear anything."

"Kevin?" Jenny called as she turned on the step. "Really, not, funny. It's too dark." She stood still and tilted her head like a dog to see if she could hear. "Kevin Francis Ignatius Ryan," she shouted sternly, placing her hands on her hips. Jenny had only been a mother for nine months, but she had the tone down pat, even though there was no reason as Sarah Grace wasn't even speaking or walking yet. Castle arched an eyebrow and Espo cringed as they shared a knowing look. She must have perfected it for use against Ryan.

Taking the candle Castle had wrapped the base in his handkerchief, Espo said, "I'll be right back, I have to find Ignatius." He grinned and started down the steps. "Bro, I swear, if you jump out at me, I'm gonna go all special forces on your ass," he warned into the darkness.

"Javi," Lanie called, in a manner far too serious, "be careful."

Beckett's gaze locked with Castle's which was decidedly not serious. "Hey," she said, lowering her voice, catching up and bumping into his shoulder. "You know something about this?"

"Me? Beckett, I wouldn't cause Jenny to worry."

"Yeah right. What's with the face?"

"Um…this is my face; the natural state of it."

"Mm hmm, you look like you know something."

"I know a lot of things, but not where Ryan went. Look, I'm sure he's just messing with us. It's always the quiet ones, you know? They're the ones who turn out to be serial killers. The neighbors are always saying stuff like," he affected a falsetto, "He was always so quiet; kept to himself; would never hurt a fly." He continued in his own voice. "I'll bet he slammed and locked the door. Yep, he was back there: that was opportunity." Kate noticed Jenny was listening. She put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder and squeezed. Castle continued, "It's a Halloween-esque trip, we've ended up in a creepy old house. What a perfect time to scare the crap out of your friends; motive. I can imagine plotting and planning on the ride up."

"This sounds like something you would do, Castle," Lanie observed.

"I know, right? Only, and I'd really like my fiancée to note, that I am being the perfect gentleman and host."

"Mm hmm, I'm sure, only because you didn't think of it first," Lanie added.

He turned and upon meeting Lanie's eye; smiled at the doctor; she knew him pretty well. Beckett maintained her skepticism in the form of pursed lips and an arched eyebrow.

Jenny said, "He must have been plotting and planning in his dreams, because he was out on the trip. Everyone was."

Castle, ignored her logic in favor of the story he had spun, continued his rationalization of the evidence against Ryan. "Ryan was the last in line, volunteering, nay, it was almost as if he was jockeying for the position, like he had a reason to be there; thereby securing his means."

"I am going to kill him."

Castle stopped abruptly and turned to see the normally sweet and angelic countenance of Jenny Ryan transform into an expression of barely controlled wrath. His eyes widened as he shook his head sideways, indicating Jenny, wordlessly to Kate. She suppressed a grin as her only acknowledgement. "See?" He said, "It's always the quiet ones."

Castle opened every door along the hallway and there were many; a purple room; Kate liked purple but this was too much purple satin. Castle felt like he had fallen into a porn movie. Next he opened doors to the pink room that looked like it had been decorated in early American Pepto-Bismol; the black room which was down-right depressing and dark and completely opposite of the yellow and orange rooms. Castle couldn't figure out how anyone would ever get to sleep given the rooms' loud decor. Finally he opened the door to the red room. Although not as apparent a disaster in decorating as the others, it was decked out in red; blood red.

"This is one of the rooms. Enid said there were three we could use; red and blue; both on this floor and the green room on the third." He bowed and extended his hand. In his zombie voice, he said, "Ladies' choice." He hoped Beckett would not select the red one.

Lanie, Jenny and Kate all looked at each other, unsure of what criteria to use to make the decision. Kate finally said, "Why don't the two of you stay on this floor. I'll drag Castle upstairs." The women nodded. Jenny opted for the red room and Lanie the blue. Castle, who when they had been abandoned by his partners, had picked up all of the bags, excluding Kate's because she insisted on carrying her own, thankfully dropped the majority of the suitcases on the second floor.

"We're going to go find our room," he said, stretching his back, before taking Kate's shoulder bag.

"You're just going to leave us here? By ourselves?" Jenny asked anxiously.

"Come on sweetie, I'll be here."

"Are you sure?"

"Jenny, I work with dead people all day of everyday. They don't freak me out. Not much freaks me out. Besides, according to Castle, this is just Kevin messing around right?" Lanie glared at Castle. Whether it was for good measure or because he too owned a Y chromosome or because she still believed he was complicit was unclear. Come on, let's get you settled in." Lanie caught Kate's eye and shooed her out of the room.

Castle tried to reassure Jenny. "We're just upstairs. Call if you need…"

Kate closed the door. "They're big girls, Castle. Let's find our room."

* * *

><p>He was there and then he was somewhere else. He felt a cold draft behind him and someone grabbed him around the shoulders and face. He called out, but it was muffled. He saw the light from Castle's candles flicker in the flow of air and then a door or wall slid closed behind him and his captor, leaving him in complete darkness. Kevin struggled but whoever it was who grabbed him still had his hand over his mouth and a tight hold over his shoulders.<p>

Kevin had seen enough horror movies to know that you should never walk at the end of a line of a group of friends. He chastised himself and then he narrowed his eyes as he became angry. The hand over his mouth loosened and Kevin saw his chance. He called out, but before he had the chance for a second yell, his kidnapper's hand was back with a cloth, a sickly sweet smell invaded his nostrils. His last thought before passing out was that Castle was behind this; he had to be. This wasn't funny and he would kick his ass when…


	4. It's a Prank Right?

_**A/N - Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and made this story a favorite.**_

_**Those of you familiar with me won't be surprised by this chapter. Those of you just climbing aboard my wagon: I'm sorry...nah, not really. ;-)**_

_**Hope you're having fun!**_

_**~GeekMom**_

_**P.S.**_

_**If you're following Breaching, I'll post an update as soon as this is finished this week. Thanks for your patience.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Mysteries of Crystal Cove<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**It's a Prank...Right?**

"Beckett? Did you hear from Espo?" His six foot plus frame sprawled across the dark green bedspread. He had kicked his shoes off and had had his fingers laced under his head, on the verge of a nap. Until he heard the pounding. Castle sat up on the bed. "Did you hear that?"

She peeked around the doorframe from the bathroom, also green although more of a sea foam shade than the darker Hunter of the rest of the room. "Yeah, no sign of Ryan, but he still couldn't find a light source so it was hard to check everywhere. He's thoroughly convinced he's pulling something." She disappeared for a second and then went back into the bedroom. "He's thoroughly convinced you are in collusion."

He narrowed his eyes. "Does Espo even know the word collusion?" Castle struck back as his honesty and integrity were being impugned. "Ass."

Kate approached the bed, climbed up and onto her fiancé's lap. "I think the actual word he used was conspiracy and as for being an ass, I think he learned that from the best," she whispered the last part in his ear.

Castle was too distracted by the electricity her warm breath in his ear sent jolting along his central nervous system to realize he'd been insulted. He closed his eyes and rode the sensation; he'd never tire of it. When he opened his eyes, fully in control of his sensibilities once again, he flipped her so he had her pinned under him. She half-heartedly struggled to free herself at first but then just gazed back into his eyes. He studied her face. "What?" she asked.

"The dark green looks good on you, or actually you look good on it. The chestnut of your hair compliments the darker color and it brings out those tiny green specks in your eyes. The decorator could stand to learn about complimentary colors and shades from you." It was true; like the other rooms they had encountered, the room was completely green.

He felt like they had fallen into a lush green meadow. Maybe that was the goal, but it was too much. A room needed the various shades, colors and textures to be interesting. It was a nice size, though. The windows had been covered like the windows on the first floor. That was still puzzling; he couldn't conjure a credible reason for the black-out paint. The floor was hardwood but the deep green area rug covered most of it. Besides the queen sized bed, there was an arm chair; green, a love seat; also green, in front of a wood burning fireplace. The fireplace was adorned by more candle sticks and a large ornately framed oil painting of a man in a mourning suit. Castle declared him as creepy and that he could swear the portrait's poorly painted, bottomless black eyes followed him as he moved around the room. Kate refuted his claims, saying that it must have been a combination of the way the candles flickered and his over excited, overblown imagination. The room had a fairly modern private bathroom, although the tub and shower were tiny. Castle would have a hard time in there by himself; not that he wouldn't try his best, later, to make room for Kate in the shower with him. He always told her that they were being good citizens and conserving water, by sharing the shower: like sharing a ride only without strangers or clothes.

"I know that look," she said pushing on his chest in an unsuccessful attempt to wriggle out from under him, "We need to go and find Ryan."

"He's messing around, I'd put money on it. The problem is that his prank fell flat because no one believes he was taken," he pursed his lips, "Everyone would rather believe that _I'm_ behind it and now he doesn't know how to get out of it without looking like an idiot." He smoothed her hair out of her face, leaned down and kissed her. "He'll come out from wherever he's hiding soon." He kissed her again and this time felt her whole body shudder under his attentions. Castle smiled but it dropped as he heard the pounding again. "There it was again. Jeez," he said as he chuckled. "Maybe the gag was that he would slip into a room and hide out for a bit, but then he got himself locked in?" Castle smiled broadly. "God, that would be classic." He rolled off of her.

Kate propped herself up on her elbows and ran a hand through her hair. She scowled and said, "I'm not sure. I don't think he would worry Jenny like this, ya' know, not like you would worry me if you thought it would get a laugh."

"Like you'd worry." He rolled onto his side to look at her. "Think about how boring your life would be if I was always so…"

"Considerate."

"Ouch. No, I was going to say predictable." He heard the pounding again. Shaking his head, but still wearing an amused expression, he said, "I'm gonna go find him and free him from his self-imposed prison, the dork." He sat up, scooted to the edge of the bed and bent over to slip on his shoes. He glanced at her over his shoulder, "Coming?"

"Hmm." She stood. "Walk me back down to Lanie & Jenny. You can collect Espo and rescue Ryan, oh unpredictable one."

* * *

><p>Esposito carefully walked back down the staircase. He held the lone candle aloft and periodically called for his partner. "You stupid son of a bitch," he nodded for emphasis, "If you even try to scare me, I will open a can of my private stock of whoop…" He heard scraping, like a swollen wooden door on a humid day sticking in its frame and then pulled open over a gritty floor. "Kev?" He moved toward the sound. Still too dark to see he held the candle closer to the floor; maybe he'd see evidence of the door that had been moved. He stood and swept the candle around so its light illuminated the hall. It would have been creepy in broad daylight. Portraits hung on the walls of people he guessed had been long dead; some of them, he suspected were already dead when the portrait was commissioned. He chuckled; these portraits were decommissioned. That's what he would do to Ryan if he was messing around. He didn't need this shit. He explored the hall where his partner disappeared; beyond the staircase, there were three doors, all locked or jammed. He called at each of the doors with no response. He tried the main entrance door again, but it was still locked tight. Shaking his head and muttering about killing his partner, Espo texted Kate and Lanie his findings before he returned to the steps to begin the climb to the second floor.<p>

"Chica?" he called when he reached the floor; there were several doors and he did not have the patience to open each one, but not receiving an answer, resigned, he began to open them. 'This would be just like Castle,' he thought, 'the dude is always looking to prank, and Ryan is in on it. What the hell? How could his partner, the man he called his brother, side with the writer? Since when did Ryan side with Castle?' Espo opened another door to an all purple room and shook his head and said to no one, "Looks like a porn set." He closed the door and ventured further. 'Almost always,' he continued his musing, 'If Castle came up with a theory that was out there, Ryan acted like an enthusiastic fan girl; first in line, camping on the sidewalk, waiting for the store to open, so he could get a friggen signature, fan girl. Way out, bizarre ideas, too, anything having to do with zombies, aliens, mob hits, CIA or FBI conspiracies, dimensional rifts, time travel. There was also the weird stuff he was into on his own; vampires: really?'

He heard noise from the far end of the hallway. Years of training and experience had him crouching next to the wall, making himself as small a target as possible before he remembered that they were on vacation. Exhaling loudly, he straightened up just as Beckett and Castle came into the candle's circle of light.

"Hey Espo, what'cha doin'?" Beckett asked teasingly.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yep, we did. You could be in one of those training DVDs, man." Castle said. Beckett shook her head.

"Yo, thanks Castle."

"Yeah, really show the academy cadets how to plaster your carcass to the wall and crouch in the face of clear and present friends slash coworkers." He met Espo's eyes solemnly, "Your performance moved me, bro."

Esposito frowned. "Ah, shut the hell up, Castle."

Kate rescued Castle. "So, did you find him?"

"Who? Ryan? Nah, I'm pretty sure your boy there put him up to pulling a prank." He sneered at Castle.

"Hey! Why am I suspect? I'm standing right here." He pointed to the carpeted hallway floor. "Whoa, déjà vu."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You two go see if you can pry him out of whatever mess he's gotten himself into. I'm going to see Lanie and Jenny."

She walked about five feet away when Castle heard an exasperated, "God!" He smiled in amusement; she was fun to tease and always had been even before they were them.

* * *

><p>The two men turned to descend the steps once again and heard the pounding again. Both men skipped down the steps, eager to locate the sound.<p>

"It's coming from over there," Espo said, pointing toward the entry door.

"Yeah," Castle grabbed Espo's shoulder and grinned. "Do you think he got himself locked out? How cool would that be?"

Espo, who had been perfecting his imitation of Oscar the grouch, suddenly matched Castle's grin. "He's such a dork."

"I know, right?"

The pounding continued, but at irregular intervals. Esposito approached the door, grabbed the knob, but it would not turn. Castle pulled with him, but nothing happened.

They heard a muffled voice from the exterior. "Is someone in there? This is the sheriff."

Espo and Castle looked at each other for a half a second and then began pounding and shouting themselves. Although Enid's offer was generous, none of them had any desire to be imprisoned; well maybe Ryan, but no one else did, in the house.

After some shouted communications and debate, they heard the order to, "Stand back," and so they did. A moment later they heard a heavier thump on the door. You would have thought that the oak door was some reinforced eighteen inch steel safe door given how resistant it was but after the third thump, the wood started to splinter. By the sixth, they were through.

Sunlight filled the hallway as the town's sheriff and his deputy climbed through the opening left in the door by the battering. The sheriff was an unassuming man who had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was about Castle's height, but leaner. Castle read facetiousness in his face, as if he took life seriously when he needed to, but most of the time, like now, he was amused by the absurdity around him.

He looked first at Esposito then at Castle; taking his time, assessing each man. The deputy behind his shoulder presented as the embodiment of the right hand man. He literally stood on the sheriff's right, was shorter than the man with the tin star, and obediently waited for his next command. The deputy was slightly younger, considerably rounder and somewhat balder, unless you reckoned the contrasting eight inches of combed over dark brown hair covering his dome, held in place by some sticky hair product. The look was completed by the black framed glasses perched on the end of his nose. As cliché as it was; Castle could picture him spending his shifts on a round bar stool at the counter of a favored doughnut shop or diner in town; the visual interpretation of the archetypical small town cop; the root of the cliché.

The sheriff spoke first. "What're you boys doin' in here?"

The question hadn't been what Castle, or, from the look on his face, what Esposito had been expecting. Espo stepped forward. "I'm Detective Javier Esposito, NYPD." The sheriff, who would be a terrible poker player, narrowed his eyes at Espo's mention of his profession. Espo continued, "This is Richard Castle." The deputy's head whipped up in recognition of Castle's name.

'Great,' Castle thought, 'a fan.'

"The novelist turned investigator?" The sheriff asked. Castle's ego and chest inflated marginally upon hearing the sheriff's recognition. Esposito shook his head.

"Yes, um, sheriff?"

"Carter, Ethan Carter," he supplied as he held out his hand. Castle returned the handshake. Then Carter shook Javi's hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. This is Buzby, my deputy."

Buzby pushed his glasses up the slope of his nose, stepped forward and grasped Castle's hand which he began to shake vigorously. "Wow! I just can't get over that it's you. I've read all your books, even the comic books…"

"Graphic novels," Castle corrected.

"Yep, them too. You're just…" he paused, looking skyward for a word. All he could come up with was, "awesome," the man gushed.

Castle, in an effort to calm the deputy, quietly said, "Thank you." The whole time he tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to relinquish his hand. "This is my partner, Javier Esposito." He indicated Javi with his free hand. It was a ploy to get the man to release him. It didn't work.

The sheriff and deputy looked back and forth between the men. Carter raised his eyebrows. "So you fellas came up from the city for a little weekend getaway?"

"Yeah," Castle began casually and then realization hit. "Oh…oh no, um, we're not here together…oh, well we _are_ here together, but not…" Taking a breath to look to Espo for corroboration, Castle regrouped and practically shouted, "his girlfriend is upstairs along with my fiancée."

"Yeah, man…God, we're not…to-ge-ther, like that," Javi confirmed.

Carter smiled; a tight, impatient 'I'm done with the nonsense' smile. "Still haven't answered my original question."

Castle shut his eyes, replaying the conversation. "Oh, here. Why are we here," he repeated. Carter nodded. "We have permission."

"Really, from whom?"

Castle appreciated the sheriff's correct grammar and his delight played in his expression. "Um, Enid...Enid McAllister."

The sheriff's eyebrows shot up in surprise, revealing time-worn creases across his forehead. "That's mighty interesting."

"She gave me the address and the key," Castle supplicated, retrieving both from his pocket. "We had reservations," he mimicked air quotes around the word 'reservations'. "Or at least I thought we did. I guess I fell victim to one of the town's hauntedest pranks. We were supposed to stay at Dale's Bed and Breakfast, but I confirmed with Robert," the sheriff reacted to that name as well. Castle made a mental note of the reaction, but continued, "Yesterday, but Abe told me today that there were no vacancies. Funny; not so much, by the way. Enid approached me on the street and offered rooms here."

Espo continued the story. "We got here and once inside, the door slammed and we were trapped."

"Hm," Sheriff Carter commented. "How many people are in here?"

"Six," both men said simultaneously.

Castle looked at Espo who said, "We've lost one, though. He's another detective; Ryan, Kevin Ryan, but we think he's just pulling a practical joke on us."

Carter openly assessed both men. Castle knew he was holding something back. Buzby had taken out a notepad and was writing everything down.

"Where did your friend go missing?"

Castle blinked; the sheriff's phrasing of the question set off alarms in his head. "Um, in here. We were walking up the steps and by the first landing, he was gone. But really, we think he hid and got stuck somewhere."

"It'd be just like him to mess up the joke," Espo added while fist bumping Castle's waiting fist. Both men smiled but they were short lived.

Carter said, "Show me where, exactly."

"You don't think there is anything to worry about, do you?" Castle asked while communicating his worry to Esposito.

Carter sighed. "He wouldn't be the first to disappear from this house."


	5. Finding Privates of Ryan

_**A/N - Hey!**_

_**I'm happy you are having as much fun as I am with this. Thanks, as always to those who take the time to comment. **_

_**Special commendation to theputz913 for figuring out a clue. (Thanks for putting it in a PM so you wouldn't spoil it for others)**_

_**Hang on gang, there's a mystery to solve!**_

_**~GeekMom**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Mysteries of Crystal Cove<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Finding Privates of Ryan**

Kevin Ryan had been in some tight spots before. In grade school, he had spent an entire week sitting in the corner, in Saint Bairfhion's Boys' School's equivalent of solitary, as it was. He'd received the sentence from Sister Mary Valentine. Kevin, at just eight years old, had befriended a cockroach, named him Joseph and tried to acquaint the Sister to him as well; it turned out that she had no desire or want to know his cockroach buddy and had unjustly sentenced him to death under the heel of her heavy black boots. Kevin considered himself lucky that he only received the corner.

In high school, he was required to complete forty hours of community service. He and Mary Margaret Kopechni had been caught making out under the baseball bleachers. He had made it to second base. Mary Margaret only received twenty hours; he protested the discrepancy of their punishments, after all, it takes two to tango, right? It was a grave miscarriage of justice and a blow to women's equality in his opinion. Sister Mary Michael did not see it that way. He got twenty more hours.

He had been hazed after he became a cop. Ryan had his handcuffs swiped and used to chain him to a water pipe in the men's locker room in the first precinct he'd been assigned as a rookie; the thirtieth. He pulled the brackets out of the wall to achieve his freedom, but he had to find the courage to walk out of the locker room in nothing but the handcuffs and a department issued towel in order to retrieve the key. There were still cops he knew that he couldn't look in the eye. Their gazes inevitably tended to travel south.

Then there were the perps: he'd endured everything from sucker punches to water-boarding; the Irish mob to busting meth heads in Narcotics. The point was that Kevin was no lightweight; he had been through many situations before. The thing was that you had to keep your head level and you had to pay attention. He was the personification of a thinking man's cop. He had the intelligence, but more often than not, he lacked confidence. He kept learning and doing his best. He realized how blessed he had been to land on Beckett's homicide squad at the twelfth. She was incredible: a top-notch investigator, a kick-ass fighter and incredibly hot but mostly, she was kind to Kevin and nurtured and guided him into becoming the homicide detective he was today.

Partnered with Javi had terrified him at first. They had nothing in common and he was intimidating and unapproachable. That all changed quickly. They both developed a deep mutual respect for each other despite the teasing and kidding. Kevin knew without a doubt, that he could count on Javi for anything. They were brothers in every sense of the word and in a few ways that only would ever pertain to them. He and Javi had been through hell together and come back stronger.

All three of the partners were comfortable with each of the others. They operated seamlessly and their closure rate was one of the highest in the city. Castle arrived on the scene, upsetting the balance and causing chaos. Both he and Espo knew that Castle's main objective was Beckett which brought out their protective brotherly sides. Castle was a real pain in the ass when he first started shadowing her; both he and Espo thought so. They also thought he wouldn't last a month. They thought he would get bored and move on. Then the strangest thing happened; he became a part of the team; as invaluable as any of the other three. He proved himself time and time again. It didn't hurt that he took care of his friends; Knicks tickets; Castle always paid when they went out; the Ferrari. Soon, their case closure percentage became the highest in the city. Castle's unorthodox approach to investigations helped them achieve that. Kevin truly had two brothers he could count on to help or rag on; the nickname 'Honeymilk' still spews from one or both of them every so often.

So he could take it, whatever it was that was happening.

His wrists were bound by a plastic zip-tie, behind his back, but his feet and mouth were unrestricted. He sat on his ass in what appeared to be a small utility room, as far as he could tell, anyway; there was a furnace or boiler of some sort with a pilot light he could see through an open access panel. It provided enough light for him to assess his situation and surroundings. Ryan figured out why he had been taken; it was because he noticed the eyes. He had no idea about the whom. When he'd first been grabbed, he assumed Castle was behind it, but after the chloroform, he dismissed that notion. Castle loved his practical jokes, but he wouldn't go so far to drug someone. He had tried yelling for help after he had woken. He had tried kicking the furnace, and the walls and door, even in the cramped quarters. He heard faint, muffled voices at one time and some pounding at another. He believed he was in the basement of the old house; given the earthen floor, dampness, musty smell and occasional mouse. It was cold. When his partners realized he was missing, he was sure they'd find him. He had no doubt, but in the meantime; he'd make some more noise. Clearing his throat, he began.

* * *

><p>Kate found Lanie and Jenny sitting in the red room. She knocked and when Lanie let her in, she felt like she had been swallowed by some enormous beast. The green, while overwhelming, was not as disturbing as the red. The room was similar to hers in that it had a bed, fireplace, sitting area and bath; only everything was blood red. It was like she had been dumped into the movie, the <em>Fantastic Voyage<em>, complete with the cheesy graphics and effects.

"Hey," she said as she walked gingerly to the sitting area. Taking in the scene, Kate swallowed her queasiness.

"Oh Kate, any news?" Jenny looked to be on the verge of panic while kneeling on the red chaise lounge chair. Kate would have been nervous too: it looked like she was perched upon a large tongue. "Please tell me that this is all Rick's joke." Kate shot Lanie a look. Lanie just arched her eyebrow.

"Espo came back and said he didn't have enough light to really search." She looked at the blacked-out windows in this room. "That's really weird. I haven't figured out why they would do that, yet." She shook her head. "I know this seems like something Castle would orchestrate, but he seems sincere in his denials. I think it may have something to do with the thirty-year-old unsolved murder. Maybe that's just my line of work talking, but I've come to rely on my gut and it says that this house and that murder are connected to Ryan's disappearance."

Jenny Ryan's eyes got bigger and bigger as Kate spoke. Lanie pursed her lips. She had just gotten their friend calmed down.

"So where are the big strong men now?" Lanie asked acerbically.

"They went down to the first floor to investigate. I'm going to join them, but I wanted to check in with the two of you first."

Lanie grimaced. "I, for one, have had enough of this room. Let's get out of here, girlfriend."

Jenny nodded. "I hope he's alright and that he's just kidding around, but when I see him, I'm gonna kill Kevin."

Lanie observed from under hooded eyelids, "If you do it in here, no one will ever see the blood stains."

Kate grabbed the candle stick. She waited for the other two women to exit, followed and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Carter looked the two men over. These were detectives from New York. He remembered an article he had read about Castle and his work on this homicide team. These were people who would eventually discover the truth about the house and the secrets buried deeply there. What he had to decide was if it was worth it to open everything back up or not; to possibly put the ghosts that dwelled here, to rest. He knew he had to find the friend. The fact that he'd been taken, disturbed Carter immensely. The town had a deal with the forces at work in the McAllister House; the house wasn't to be disturbed and the town and its people would remain safe. This unaware group of tourists couldn't seriously be held accountable for stumbling onto a thirty-year-old secret. He hoped he wasn't too late. "Show me exactly where you last saw your friend," he ordered.<p>

"Sure," Castle said, grabbing the candle. He explained, "None of our phones work in some areas of the house." He pulled his dead phone from his pocket to illustrate. "Not here in the hall or upstairs or on the steps." Carter nodded.

"It's like all the power is gone," Esposito added. "I managed to get a quick text through before it went out again."

"Yeah, that happens here," Buzby said as he yanked up his uniform pants by the belt and then wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

The sheriff shot him a warning glance that both Castle and Esposito noticed. Carter shook his head. The idea was to get them gone without anyone else getting hurt. Buzby didn't know anything about the property. He sighed. There's an electro-magnetic anomaly on this bluff. Some say it's the position between a few structures in the town, the house and the lighthouse out on the barrier island."

"Like the Bermuda Triangle," Castle said.

"Yeah, kind of. All of the buildings were built by the same man when the town was founded."

"What's the connection?" Esposito asked.

"Is it like in Ghostbusters?" Castle could hardly contain his excitement. "The buildings were specifically designed to attract other-worldly beings." He elbowed Esposito. "I told you this place was spook central; a giant triangular ectoplasmic antenna? Will there be an enormous Twinkie?"

"Others believe that it has to do with the ground."

"The ground?" Espo asked. "What; is it irradiated or something?"

"Something; they say that a thousand years ago or so, a meteor crashed into the adjoining field. There's a crater and it still plays hellfire with the electrical systems of the farm equipment and everything that's planted there...well, the plants grow…weirdly. Sometimes cars' electrical systems are affected too, as far away as out on Route 1. Some people have claimed to see a glow; as bright as daylight, only kind of greenish with flashes of orange now and again."

"Huh," Castle said. "That might explain the windows."

"The windows?" Buzby asked.

"Um, yeah, all of the windows are blacked-out. Painted black and completely covered; it doesn't come off."

"Wow, I hadn't noticed." The deputy passed Castle who stood and deliberated about how a cop could be so oblivious.

As if reading his mind, Carter answered, "He's never been in here. You can't tell that there's anything abnormal about the windows from the outside."

Castle squinted and tilted his head. Something was ringing his alarm bells concerning the sheriff. He knew more than he was telling; definitely hiding something.

Espo walked back to him and whispered, "What's up, Castle?" He smiled. "Your spidey sense tingling?"

Castle glanced at Esposito. "Yeah, something like that." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Keep your eyes on the sheriff, he's not telling us everything he knows."

"The deputy is an idiot."

"You noticed."

"Yeah," he nodded as he followed him. He slapped his palm on his shoulder, his arm crossing his friend's back. "I got your back bro," Espo said solemnly. Castle chuckled because his partner truly did have his back at that moment. He turned his head and met Espo's gratified eyes.

They made it back to the first landing without incident. Castle demonstrated where he had been standing and where everyone else had been when they'd discovered Ryan was missing.

"Here."

"You were standing up here and you didn't see anything?" The sheriff's tone seemed skeptical.

"Dark, pitch black, just candles, remember?"

"Hey," Kate said as she descended the final steps to the landing. Jenny and Lanie were right behind her.

Castle looked up and his face visibly brightened. "Hey, yourself. Did you miss me?"

"Of course. How goes the search for the missing Irishman?"

"Stalled. Oh." The voice in his head that sounded remarkably like his mother, prompted him to remember his manners. He turned to the sheriff and deputy. "Sheriff Carter, this is Detective Kate Beckett, Dr. Lanie Parrish and our wayward man's wife, Jenny Ryan. Ladies: Sheriff Carter and Deputy Buzby. They broke down the door."

Pleasantries were exchanged but then they got back to finding Ryan.

Carter and Buzby went outside to the cruiser to see what solutions they could engineer for the lighting issues. Castle filled in the ladies with the information they had gleaned from the sheriff.

"Shh!" Jenny had rushed down the remaining stairs. Everyone stopped to watch her. She stood, stooped at the bottom of the steps, listening.

"Miss? What did…"

She spun and glared at the sheriff. "Shh!" She turned back to listening. Castle was quickly reevaluating everything he knew about shy, demure, Jennifer Scout Duffy O'Malley Ryan. "I heard something," she whispered and took a few more halting steps forward. "It's him, listen."

Everyone held their breath and leaned an ear in the direction Jenny was listening. There was definitely something, but Castle thought it sounded more like old pipes expanding and contracting with the cooling weather.

"Is that…is that singing?" Lanie asked.

"Yes!" Jenny excitedly whispered.

"It sounds like it's coming from behind that door," Espo said. He thrust the hand holding the candle in the direction of what they assumed was the kitchen. They moved cautiously and to Castle and Espo's surprise, the kitchen door was no longer locked or no one or no thing was blocking it anymore.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was just as dark as the rest of the house. It looked like the last time it had been modernized, was in the fifties. The appliances, cabinets, furniture and appointments all appeared to be from that decade. Castle expected a June Cleaver type housewife in a crinoline laced dress, apron, pearls and heels to come around the corner and serve them coffee from a shiny percolator. The image made him smile. He wondered if he'd ever get Beckett to dress up…<p>

"Hey Castle," Kate said. "You okay?" She stood beside a trap door in the white and teal speckled linoleum floor. Apparently the rest of the party had already climbed down the steep access stairs.

"Whoa," he remarked. She still looked at him, concerned. "I'm okay, just got lost in a Leave it to Beaver daydream." He blushed slightly.

She waited until he stood by her. She leaned in and grabbed his ear as she whispered, "I'm not dressing up like some fifties housewife, perv. So you can purge that particular fantasy from your head right now."

She released him and as if he was channeling 'The Beav', he pouted and looked up at his mental bubble; He startled as it burst and took fifties Kate swirling away down an imagined drain with it. He pursed his lips and scuffing the toe of his shoe on the gleaming, over waxed flooring he said, "Aw, gee whiz, I never get to have any fun." He followed the others down the trap door.

* * *

><p>Castle bumped into Buzby as he climbed down the ladder like steps. The deputy glared at him. "Sorry," he whispered, "Tight quarters." He looked around; they were in a root cellar. It was small with a low-ceiling. Castle was the tallest and had to stoop but nobody else was comfortable in the tiny space either, except Buzby. The short man had no trouble standing upright.<p>

They stayed as silent as a grave as they listened for more of the caterwauling. Sure enough, Ryan began another verse and they continued following the song as sailors followed the sirens in ancient prose.

"Kevin?" Jenny called every few minutes. The singing continued and they continued to follow. The cellar turned out to be a crude, rough-hewn foundation for the house. There were sections that had been reinforced with wooden planks and natural stones. There were some finished rooms, which they explored, but mostly it was wide open with the majority of walls and floor, composed of dirt.

The singing became louder as they neared a walled off section near the furthest corner of the cellar.

"What is that?" Castle asked. "Is that The Daughter of Rosie O'Grady?"

"Kevin?" Jenny nodded then called again and the singing stopped.

"Ryan!" Javi shouted.

Everything stilled as they listened. "Hey!" was the muffled response. "Jenny? Javi? Hey, are you guys out there?"

"He's behind this door," Castle said as he pointed out a door that blended into the wall. He tried the recessed handle and shook his head. Esposito was instantly at his side. Castle met his eyes. "Can of whoop-ass on the door?"

"Damn straight," Espo replied.

"Kevin? Stand Back." Jenny warned and clasped her hands in front of her mouth, chewing on her thumb, nervously. Kate and Lanie were right behind her. Lanie laid a hand on her shoulder. Carter and Buzby stood off to the side, willing to let the men try to rescue their friend first.

Espo counted backwards, "Three, two…"

"On one or after one?" Castle asked.

"Dude, you always go after one otherwise you should just start from two," Espo explained through his scowl. "Ready?" Castle nodded. "Okay, three, two, one," the two men held the other's gaze, rammed their shoulders up against the wood and broke through the door.

"Kevin," Jenny said into the darkness."

"Yeah, baby, I'm here." Ryan's voice sounded tired.

"Oh my God," she swore, "Why are you naked?"


	6. McAllister's Curse

_**A/N - I know, I know. This is late. Halloween ended two days ago. I've noted before though, that I would rather take my time to make a story right than rush to post. There will be one more chapter after this one, hopefully finished and posted later today.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm glad I surprised some of you. *Cue evil laugh***_

_**Back to Crystal Cove.**_

_**~GeekMom**_

_**PS - I respond to every review, if you're signed in. **_

_**Looking forward to your comments. **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Mysteries of Crystal Cove<span>**

**Chapter 6**

**McAllister's Curse**

"Here's what I know," Castle announced as he made his way back to the table at the back of the diner. Kate looked up from her menu first and the corners of her mouth quirked up followed by a warmth that clouded her eyes. Castle was so excited by what he had found at the library, he was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet. He rubbed his hands together excitedly as he slid into the circular booth, next to her.

"McAllister's Bluff, where the house and farm is located, has been the site of numerous, um...disturbances over the years."

Ryan lifted his free hand; the one that wasn't entangled with his wife's. "Hi Castle."

"Oh, yeah…sorry; got a little enthusiastic."

"A little?" Beckett scoffed.

"Yeah, sorry. Ryan? Are you okay? I see you're clothed."

"Yeah, spent most of evening at the sheriff's office. Anyone else get a vibe off of those two?" Heads nodded.

Esposito pursed his lips. "Especially the deputy, bro."

"Any insights or revelations?" Castle asked.

"No, it was too dark and after the chloroform…" Ryan stopped talking when he glanced at Jenny. His wife was strong, but the whole incident had upset her. "So, basically, I'm a horrible witness."

"Victim," Jenny corrected. Her voice was barely a whisper. Ryan squeezed her hand.

"And why were you naked?" Castle had asked the question in one way or another no less than ten times since Ryan had been rescued.

Jenny blushed and Castle saw a small smile appear on her lips: mission accomplished. He smiled warmly at her.

Ryan gave the same eye roll and the same answer he did the last thirty times he'd been asked. "I don't know. I don't remember when they took my clothes and I don't know what they did with them.

Castle grinned, mostly directed toward Jenny. He predicted that this mythology would last longer than the honey milk designation. "I might have some information that may open up some leads and get us an answer about the mysterious and spontaneous nudity and the other mysteries as well." Castle picked up his menu and looked it over. "What looks good?"

* * *

><p>After Ryan's place of confinement and Ryan himself, had been laid bare, they decided to leave the McAllister house as it was now a crime scene and it had no door, along with the complete darkness as well as the feeling of darkness and possibility of abduction; it just didn't shout home away from home to any of them. Castle, Esposito and Ryan collected their belongings from the upstairs rooms while the ladies waited with sheriff and deputy on the porch. Castle and Espo decided that they should lead Ryan because even with Castle's favorite brown leather jacket hanging on his smaller frame, they didn't want to follow Ryan's ass up the two flights. Ryan thankfully dressed and they collected the bags in record time.<p>

Sheriff Carter asked Ryan to accompany him to his office so he could give his statement. Castle loaded the bags and his friends into his truck and followed the sheriff's cruiser to town. When they pulled back onto the quaint main street, it was just twilight. Castle said he wanted to check out some facts at the library and excused himself. Esposito stayed with Ryan and the three girlfriends wandered the shops of the village. They'd made plans to meet at a local eatery; a themed restaurant named The Mystery Machine after Ryan was finished and released.

* * *

><p>"The waitress says it's all good, I'm getting a salad." Lanie said, "Can't go wrong with a salad, even if it's named a Swamp-Monster Salad." She rolled her eyes, shook her head and tutted.<p>

The waitress, a young woman named Carrie, took their orders; Castle did _not_ order a salad. He had built up too much of an appetite. He placed his order for the Shaggy Special; a burger with everything, fries and a beer. His phone rang as he finished ordering and he excused himself. The rest ordered themed items from the menu such as Freddy's Ascot; a spinach wrap filled with turkey or a big basket of Scooby Snacks; chicken tenders with fries. It was a fun place and the relaxation was needed after the stressful day.

A few minutes later Castle returned. "Great news: the B and B just called and it seems that they've had a cancellation. A family reunion had to be cancelled because one of the grandchildren was adding to the family. Anyway, four rooms had opened up. Crotchety Abe asked if I still wanted the three rooms. We have a place to stay for the rest of the weekend."

"You know, you can't call him that to his face," Beckett cautioned with a gleam of humor in her eye.

He returned her smile. "I love colorful characters," he said. It was true, he always considered the people he met and assessed them as to how good of a character would they be. Beckett was sure, from Castle's colorful description of the inn keeper that someone similar would show up in his writing eventually.

* * *

><p>After their dinners had been served, Castle began his report of what his research yielded. "McAllister's Bluff has been owned by the McAllister family since the town was settled back in 1682. The remnants of the family emigrated from Ireland after a series of tragedies befell them."<p>

"What kind of tragedies?" Espo asked between bites of his hamburger.

"Serious shit, like fifteen century type persecution crimes and murder. They had been an upstanding proverbial pillar in their village; treated like venerable wise and educated members of the upper middle class in the community. They had moderate wealth, but they used it to help other people, not suppress those lower down the social ladder which was the common practice of the day. Then, one October, everything changed: the family reports that they had been cursed by a band of witches while traveling to Dublin. The curse, which eventually laid waste to most of the family members and the surrounding town, followed them to these shores, despite their attempts to ignore it or outrun it."

Lanie raised her eyebrow and Jenny listened attentively, but Beckett scoffed, "You don't really believe there's a curse, do you? Haven't we been through this?"

"There's no upside in screwing with things that you can't explain." Ryan and Esposito said simultaneously, quoting Roy Montgomery. The two partners fist bumped and immediately bumped their fists over their hearts; a kind of tribute. Their former captain had warned them during the mummy case, that messing with a curse even if Castle was an easy target, was just asking for trouble.

"Whether I believe it or not, is immaterial."

"Ooh, I'm Castle. I don't believe in curses," Esposito quoted himself and chuckled. He, Ryan and Beckett played a series of practical jokes on the author during a case during which Castle had exposed himself to a mummy's curse.

"Still: I'm still living in the dark ages," Castle complained, but flashed the boys a grin.

"So…you do," Lanie said quietly, her knowing expression gloating in delight of her ability to read him.

"Yeah," he admitted, "but I know the history and it's not about me this time," he smiled. Beckett observed that he was as excited as a kid in a candy shop. And why wouldn't he be? This was what he lived for: mystery, intrigue, and a tale involving murder and supernatural phenomena. The corners of his eyes crinkled and the hint of a smile appeared on his lips in his zest. "You will too, when I'm done."

Kate held her breath in anticipation as Castle began to do what Richard Castle does best. He told them a story.

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later, he finished.<p>

"I don't know, bro; sounds like fiction," Esposito said while stretching the kinks out of his neck. Despite his best efforts to remain detached, he was pulled under the storyteller's spell and sat hunched forward on the edge of his seat for the better part of an hour.

Castle was surprised to see the fresh cup of coffee by his plate. Not only had he woven the tale for his friends, but for everyone in the restaurant as well. "Huh," he said taking a sip and lifting the cup in thanks to Carrie. The waitress waved and smiled.

He answered Espo, "I know it does, but the very well-appointed library has personal journals from members of the family and corroborating news articles. There was even a short story published based on these events."

"Maybe it's a part of the folklore surrounding this town." Ryan offered. He too, was cracking his neck.

"I'm sure it is, but that doesn't make is any less true. Most folk legends are based in truth."

Beckett was thoughtful. "The key is finding out what is really going on in that field or even under that field," Beckett mused. "I don't think there's a curse," she stated. Castle shook his head. She ignored him and continued, "But I think something is going on over there. There are too many instances of something happening after they went into that area. On top of that, we need answers about Ryan's ordeal and why he was found in the manner we found him." She smirked at Ryan who just grimaced and Jenny protectively held on to his arm. "We should have a second look."

"I don't ever want to see Ryan naked again," Castle assured as he rubbed his tired eyes with his fists. Beckett thought he looked like a five-year-old trying to erase the boogieman from his nightmares and a small smirk appeared at the thought.

Ryan protested, "I'm sitting right here."

Jenny soothed her hand over Ryan's shoulders and added, "I don't want to share, Rick."

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed, "I meant we should look at the field."

Espo tapped two fingers on the Formica table top. "Beckett, we don't have jurisdiction here; hell it's not even our state. I doubt the sheriff wants our assistance."

"I'm not so sure about that," Lanie said. "While we were searching for Kevin, I observed him and that deputy, who, by the way is one creepy little dude." Heads bobbed in agreement all around their table. "The sheriff was nervous and distracted. He opened his mouth several times only to close it again, almost as if there was something he wanted to tell us but for whatever reason, he didn't."

"Or couldn't," Ryan added. "I didn't think anything about it then, but now that you mention it, when he asked me for my statement, he was almost leading me with his questions. I thought his phrasing was a bit odd and just chalked it up to a difference in styles. I have his personal number. He said if I needed anything I could call."

Espo squinted. "Well, that in itself is weird."

Lanie jumped in. "It makes perfect sense. I think he wants you to call. It sounds like he wants us to know what he has to say but he hasn't had an opportunity to share."

"Why? It's just been us with him," Beckett answered.

Lanie shook her head. "Yeah, us and the weird little man; Buzby."

"You think he's in on it?" Espo lowered his head and his voice.

Castle nodded. "Well, he wasn't exactly helpful today and sometimes he made things harder."

Beckett placed her hand on her chest. "He tried to misdirect me more than once. I didn't listen. Neither did the sheriff."

"Why? What could it possibly gain him?" Ryan asked.

"Time," Castle said, swirling the last of his coffee around the bottom of his cup. He looked up at the others. "He needed to buy time for his accomplice or accomplices."

Jenny sat forward. She was more calm about her husband's disappearance and had heard him tell about the team's theorizing before. She was enthralled with the process. "Time for what?" She asked.

Castle raised his eyebrows, turned his palms face up over the table and shrugged. "I don't know, but for whatever they're doing."

"So, no curse?"

"No, I still think there's a curse," he slowly raised his eyes and smiled at her: his beyond-practical fiancée. She was more open-minded now than she was when they met, but there was more magic to show her. He'd gladly fill the role.

* * *

><p>They mutually decided to call it a night. Castle paid the bill and thanked Carrie for allowing them to linger at their table with a generous tip. The group of friends exited the restaurant with Castle bringing up the rear. He still didn't want to follow Ryan; he had a vivid imagination. Their waitress called out to him. "Mr. Castle?"<p>

Castle turned at the door and smiled. "I'm sorry we monopolized your table."

"No, it's not about that. You were very generous," she blushed slightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and then waited as a variety of emotions played across her face; wariness followed by courage, uncertainty and finally determination. "Is there something else I can do for you?" He prompted. This could go a variety of ways. More often than not, he had been asked to sign something in past similar incidents just like this. He reached inside his jacket for the pen and notebook he always had on him.

"It's…" She stole furtive glances around the room. "It's about the bluff."

Castle's eyes widened in surprise and abandoned the signing accouterments to his pocket. He shot a cautionary look around the room, although he clearly didn't know of whom they should be cautious. He lowered his voice. "What about it? Do you have information that could help?"

She moved closer to the author. "I know who is behind it," she whispered and looked up into his eyes.

Castle ducked his head. The waitress was barely five; five. "Behind what?"

"The murders."

His eyebrows rose and he looked around again. "I don't think we should talk here. When is your shift over?"

"You're right; the walls have ears," she said conspiratorially.

He couldn't help himself; he glanced at the walls and imagined them with multitudes of hearing appendages. Shaking himself free from his absurd imagination, he concentrated on the young girl in front of him who was telling him she got off at midnight. "Okay, that's a little late; it's been a long day. Can you meet us for breakfast? My treat." He took out his notebook and wrote his number for her.

"All right. I guess that'd work."

"Dale's B and B. Say eight?" He handed her the paper.

"It's a date," the waitress agreed nervously. Again she scanned the restaurant for prying eyes or eavesdroppers.

"Thanks, Carrie. Goodnight," he said as he smiled reassuringly once more before walking through the door.

* * *

><p>Carrie closed the door against the chilly October wind. She could feel the dampness seeping up from the harbor and shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself.<p>

"Cold out tonight, ain't it?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere and it startled her. Turning she was relieved to look into a familiar set of eyes. "Oh, you gave me a start." She looked back to the door. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," the customer fleetingly sneered but followed it with a kindly smile. "How about some coffee…and a doughnut?"

Carrie smiled and nodded as she left to fulfill the order, but an uneasy feeling knotted in her stomach. She shook her head, dismissively; it must have been caused by the unnerving story she'd just heard.

* * *

><p>He checked them into their rooms at Dale's. Abe was much more accommodating this time around. Castle supposed it must have been because he was a paying customer now. He never understood people who were courteous only when there was a possibility of cash exchanging hands. He exhaled loudly.<p>

"You okay, babe?" Kate asked. She, Jenny and Lanie perused the selection of jams, jellies and preserves. Espo and Ryan made themselves busy in the touristy section of the shop. Ryan had a baseball cap on his head that read, 'Hauntedest Place on Earth' and Espo was wearing sunglasses that had the word 'Sexy' imprinted on the lenses.

"Yeah," he said through a yawn. "Just sleepy, I guess." He smiled but he was tired. It was after ten and they had had a very full day. "Can't wait to hit the sack."

"Hmm," she said, sauntering away, "that's too bad." She winked as she threw the line over her shoulder. He watched as her hips swayed a little more than usual manipulating the sinker and the bait.

Like the fish in the waters of this nostalgic New England town which was its main industry, he took the bait and bit. "I'm not that tired," Castle assured.


	7. Glowing, Glowing, Gone!

_**A/N - Hey all you wonderful readers,**_

_**This started out being the final chapter, but in order to maintain the integrity of the story, I needed to extend a couple of scenes. The last chapter should be posted tonight. Thanks for your patience.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me.**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

_**~GeekMom**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Mysteries of Crystal Cove<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Glowing, Glowing, Gone!**

"Yo, Castle," a cheery Esposito called as he and Lanie came out of their room. Rick and Kate had only just emerged from their own room down the hall. "Thanks for the room, man. How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thanks," he smiled and then grimaced, "except the room is green. Not as bad as the McAllister place, but what is it with the green?" Kate caught up with Lanie by the stairs as Castle locked the door.

Espo met Castle by his room door, smiled and lowered his voice. "I can honestly say I didn't pay attention to the color of the walls, man. The bed is sinfully comfortable, though and firm." He elbowed the writer in the ribs and winked. "I only had eyes for that beautiful…"

Castle blinked. Lanie's voice cut between them as swiftly and as smoothly as a guillotine cuts between a body and a head. "Javier Esposito! I know you are not talking about our sex life with Richard Castle." Both Lanie and Kate stood at the top of the staircase, some twenty feet away. Both women had their arms crossed over their chests. Lanie was tapping her toe.

"No," he shook his head vigorously. "Now why would you even think that? We were just greeting each other…as friends do in the morning." He elbowed Rick again. Both men plastered their best innocent expressions on their faces. Neither was convincing.

"Nope, no sex talks," Castle shouted to Lanie. He glared at Esposito. "You owe me, big," he said under his breath. He smiled and joined the ladies. "Morning Lanie."

"Uh huh," she sassed as she exchanged a glance with Kate. Rick smiled his best, 'I'm-seriously-not-up-to-anything smile'. Kate rolled her eyes. It amused him. He knew full well that the two friends shared 'notes'. He wondered briefly if he had earned all A's in Kate's grade book last night. Then he smiled carnally: yeah, he knew he had. He covertly fist bumped Esposito as they headed down the steps.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Jenny were already seated in the dining room, sipping coffee and gazing lovingly at each other.<p>

"Look at them," Kate said, admiring their devotion. "You'd think they were still newlyweds. It's just…"

At that moment, the Ryan's wound their arms together and drank each other's coffee.

"Nauseating," Espo finished earning a high five from a smirking Castle and simultaneous glares for the both of them from Lanie and Kate. The ladies walked away and the men repeated their ritual fist bumping, grinning wildly.

As the group approached the table, Ryan, always minding his manners, stood and shook hands with his partners.

Castle, eyes still twinkling, asked, "Hey guys. Sleep okay?"

"A – Okay," said Jenny quietly.

Castle smirked as he glanced at Ryan, who bordered on looking embarrassed, and Esposito who grinned proudly and shamelessly. As much as he and his bros were admonished for their locker room humor, the women in their lives played the sport too, only theirs was a much more clandestine affair. He wasn't sure if it was wiser to be straightforward in the debauchery or to furtively conceal it in subtext and nuanced meanings. He guessed it had to do with whom you were playing the game.

He held the seat for Kate, which prompted Espo to jump back up and pull out the chair for Lanie. Kate murmured a thank you to Castle and lovingly caressed his hand, but Lanie's derisive, 'Mm hmm' was the only appreciation Javi heard. Castle gave him an apologetic and sympathetic smile.

"Hey guys," Ryan continued the morning greetings and the group began a pleasant conversation as their breakfast was served.

"Castle?"

Rick had been vaguely aware of the conversation. He kept checking his watch and then the doorway. It was nearly eight-thirty. Sighing he asked, "Sorry Ryan, what did you say?"

Concerned, Esposito cut in, "What's up, bro?"

"Oh, that's right. Castle's waiting for that waitress from last night, right?" Lanie guessed.

"Yeah, she seemed very eager and truthful about having information to share, but she agreed to meet us at eight," Kate said.

"I've got a bad feeling." Castle scowled, wiped his mouth and stood up suddenly. "I'm going over to the restaurant. I'm hoping she got called in." Castle's brain had been spinning scenarios since five after eight and each one got worse and darker than the previous. He finally couldn't wait any longer and had to find out where she was. After all, he was the reason she said anything to him last night. He had to spin the story in public. He silently berated himself. It stroked his ego to watch people become enthralled with his words and he knew it. He'd been selfish in speaking where others could hear him.

Kate caught his eye and instantly he knew that she knew what he'd been thinking. She tilted her head and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>They walked down the street and turned the corner. "Ah, shit," Castle cursed. He recognized the scene as they strode to the restaurant: the yellow tape cordoning off an area at the back of the restaurant, patrol cars parked haphazardly along the street halting traffic and gawkers, cops, well in this case, deputies maintaining the integrity of a crime scene. "It's her."<p>

"Castle, you can't possibly know that."

"No," he shook his head, "I know it." He indicated the alley with a broad sweep of his hand. "What else would keep her? Damn it." He cautiously approached the taped off area and craned his neck into the alley.

"You folks can't be here. Move along." He looked back to the face of a deputy who couldn't have been more than twenty-five.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD." She flashed her badge. "Please tell Sheriff Carter that we may have information about this crime."

"But how…" The young deputy sputtered.

Kate smiled kindly, almost maternally, at the young deputy. "Please let the sheriff know we're here."

Castle smiled as he watched the kid make his way into the alleyway. He crept up until he was standing behind Kate. "You're amazing," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled just as Carter emerged from the alley.

"Mr. Castle, Detective? What's this about? How do you know the victim?"

Castle exhaled as he came around Kate and extended a hand to the sheriff. "Actually Ethan, we were assuming based on indications. Is the victim Carrie? The waitress who worked here?"

"Yeah, that's her, Carrie...um," he checked his notebook, "White."

"Seriously?" Castle asked.

Carter nodded apparently unaware of the literary reference and then gave them his cliff notes. "Carrie White, 20, a waitress working her way through night school. According to her roommate, Jamie Crouse, Carrie was an only child. Jamie called in the initial missing person report at six this morning. Anyway, she said Carrie's parents had brought her up but as soon as she had moved in with Jamie for college, they sold their house and moved to Nevada. Jamie said she had been Carrie's roommate for three years and yet the young woman had not seen her parents in all of that time."

Castle thought about Alexis and how foreign the parents' behavior was to him, in that he would never have deliberately gone for three days without seeing her, let alone three years. The girl's life home life was heartbreaking, he thought.

Carter continued, "She woke this morning and Carrie wasn't home and hadn't been home."

"Could she have had a date or rendezvous?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, my first thought too, but unlikely according to the roommate. Came here to check on her whereabouts and found evidence that she may have been taken against her will." Narrowing his eyes, Carter asked, "How do you know her?"

"I…" Castle began and dropped his gaze to the pavement. "I didn't…really. She was our waitress last night at dinner. She…" Castle let his words drift feeling the culpability crash down on him again.

Beckett continued for him. "She heard Rick telling the story of the McAllister's and their plight. She told Rick that she had information about the murders. She was supposed to meet us this morning."

"What happened?" Castle asked.

"Terrible, really," Carter said. "Seems she got off her shift at midnight and that's the last anyone has seen of her. Evidence suggests that someone dragged her into the alley. It looks like she put up a fight though." Carter looked up and down the street past them. He exhaled slowly as if he was mulling over a decision. "I could use some help, detective, if you wouldn't mind. I know you're on vacation, so feel free to refuse." He lifted the tape enticingly.

Beckett surveyed Castle: the possibility of helping to find the young women seemed to considerably lift his mood. He wore the expression of a kid waiting for his mom to say it was okay to go play. Beckett scowled at her own analogy. "Okay, but we can't stay longer than we planned," she said, again frowning at herself; she sounded too like a mom. They'd stay, in addition to Ryan's abduction; it appeared that as soon as Carrie was going to talk to them, she was taken also. They had to be connected.

"Understood," he said, nodding and his eyes alight. He was already under the tape.

The crime scene was not unlike dozens of others they had both investigated. A young woman attacked in a back alley or deserted street, however unlike their usual crime scenes, there was no body. Beckett and Castle held onto the hope that Carrie was abducted just like Ryan had been.

Items that had been identified as belonging to the victim were strewn across the alley. There were also indications of a struggle. Having turned serious and remarkably professional, Castle bent down to examine a marked piece of evidence. "Shit," he said and Beckett saw the remorse wash over his face. It turned out to be the scrap of paper that Castle had scribbled his phone number on and given to Carrie the previous evening. "Kate," Castle said as they walked out of the alley, "I want to find her."

"I know," replied his partner.

"Who's this?" Castle asked Carter as he leaned over to let the dog sniff his hand.

Carter glanced at the animal and remarked, "Just a neighborhood dog."

Castle looked around. The dog was sitting, like he was waiting for someone or like he was ready to help. "Hmm," he mused, "who does he belong to?"

Carter looked up from his notebook. "He's not the vic's: roommate says they didn't have a dog, let alone a big freaking Great Dane."

Castle gave the pooch a rub behind his ears before walking away. "I've heard they're smart dogs."

"Castle, we are not picking up strays." Beckett said, but she stretched behind him and scratched the dog's head on her way past.

"I saw that," Castle said, grinning and grabbing her hand. "Come on, we've got a mystery to solve."

* * *

><p>Kate called the others on their way back to the inn and explained the new developments. They met at Castle's truck and decided to return to McAllister's Bluff to investigate the house and field. They called Carter to keep him in the loop. He agreed to meet them there.<p>

"Do you think they have that poor girl in the same place they kept Kevin?" Jenny's voice broke the silence.

Esposito answered. "Probably not. Well, not in the same room anyway. Castle and I did a number on that door." Castle met Espo's eyes in the rearview in a silent 'feed the birds' moment.

"What's the motive for taking her?"

"I've been thinking about that," Castle said. "Carrie has been working there for over two years; all the locals know her. Last night she confessed to me that she knows something about what's going on up here. Someone overheard that confession and kept her from talking to me."

"So, someone who was in the restaurant?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember anyone close by?"

He shook his head. "No, and I thought it was kind of comical; the way she kept checking for eavesdroppers. It was very cloak and dagger. I guess she was right to be paranoid." He glanced at Kate. "I only hope…"

She reached for his hand and squeezed. "I know, babe. We'll find her."

* * *

><p>Carter met them at the McAllister house. "Got some CC footage and ID'ed a vehicle," he said as he jumped out of the cruiser. He pulled a file folder from his front seat and opened it on his hood. He indicated a grainy black and white photo of the alley where a figure in a ski mask was placing Carrie White in a pickup truck.<p>

"Did you get plates?" Ryan asked, squinting at the poor photo.

"No, but I think I know whose truck that is."

"Whose?" The question was asked simultaneously from the six friends.

"Whoa," Carter said, slightly taken aback. "I think it belongs to Buzby. You never see the driver, but I'd stake my career that that is his truck."

Castle scowled. "Why would he kidnap her? How is he involved with this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but Carrie, his truck and Buzby are all missing."

"What's his background, sheriff?"

"He grew up here. Passed the deputy test, been with the department for about ten years. He's lazy; like he doesn't care if he keeps his job or not. Pisses me off most of the time."

"Sounds like a great cop," Ryan said sarcastically.

"I'm glad I don't have to count on him to have my back." Espo held out his flattened hand for his brothers; Castle placed his on top of Espo's. Ryan hocked up a loogie and held up his palm to his mouth.

Esposito shook his head. "Na, na, nah…"

"No, um…no, Ryan? We don't…really need to seal it, do we?" Castle explained as he smiled kindly.

Ryan swallowed. "Yeah, all right." He wiped his hand on his jeans and then slapped his palm on top of Castle's.

As Carter watched the exchange, a variety of emotions clouded his face: disgust, regret, envy, and finally longing. "Um…yeah, well I…I couldn't tell you before because he was around, but there have been strange sightings up here."

"Strange? Like what?"

"Like the glow and other things."

"What other things?"

"Some folk who have been up here say there's…"

"There's what?"

"It's just what people say. I haven't ever seen it, myself, but the people who have…well, I would trust them. You'll listen?"

He received nods from all six. "There's a…" He closed his eyes and willed himself to continue, "A creature that scares people away."

Castle clapped his hands together excitedly and held them clasped in front of his mouth. "A creature?"

"Yeah, they say he or I guess, it, glows just like the crater. I've never seen him, but others have and they weren't some doped up hippy college freaks. We're talking upstanding members of the community. They say the glow creature is responsible for the murder."

Beckett clarified, "That would be Robert Dale's murder; thirty years ago?"

"That's a long time for a creature to live," Lanie remarked though wearing her skeptical mien.

"But, not a man," Jenny added.

"It's just what they say. I've grown up with the all the ghost stories; it comes with being born in Crystal Cove, but we don't usually share that one with outsiders."

"I can't imagine why," Beckett said as she narrowed her eyes at Castle. He automatically looked behind him and then, looking back at her, pointed at his own chest as he mouthed the word, "Me?"

Esposito agreed with Beckett. "Yeah, dude; it doesn't sound nuts at all."

Ryan spun around to face Castle. "Hey Castle, it's kind of like one of your theories."

Castle grimaced: a glow creature, really? He would have said aliens or a CIA conspiracy, maybe CIA weather balloons to discover aliens. "Where does this glow creature hang out?" He asked.

"Up here. Around the house and the field."

"Hmm," Castle pondered. "Why would Enid send us up here if this was such a volatile place?"

"Enid?"

"Enid McAllister. She gave me the directions and key after our reservations were lost at Dale's. Someone was pulling a prank and gave his name as Robert when he took my reservations. I found out later that that was the name of the dead brother." He shook his head. "Very funny joke, by the way."

"Well Robert _is_ dead, but…so is Enid McAllister."


	8. I Did Not See That Coming

**_A/N - Hey Everyone!_**

**_This is me being contrite (not a usual emotion for me). I bit off more than I should in one bite. This is NOT the final chapter and I did NOT post the same day. I actually put a lot of pressure on myself and then RL and then wrote 10,000 words and threw it out and then wrote 7,000 and then decided to split it, again._**

**_So, I've come to the conclusion that I will not to promise when I will get things posted. It will be a surprise for you, instead._**

**_Thanks for sticking with me._**

**_~GeekMom_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Mysteries of Crystal Cove<span>**

**Chapter 8**

**I Did Not See That Coming**

_Previously:_

"Well Robert is dead, but…so is Enid McAllister."

* * *

><p>Castle squinted and tilted his head like he hadn't heard the sheriff clearly. "But…I…I spoke to her," he insisted, gesturing in the general direction of the town. "On the street, in front of the inn."<p>

"Can you describe her?" Carter asked. Castle told him the whole story of their meeting including a description of the elderly woman.

"Wow, I have to admit, that sounds just like the Enid I knew, but Enid McAllister passed nearly thirty years ago." He grimaced. "I'm sorry to say, but I think somebody fooled you again." Carter grinned and assessed the author. "You must look like an easy mark." He clapped his palm on Castle's upper arm.

"Thirty years ago? Wait, at the same time as Robert Dale?" Castle asked

Carter looked down at the brown leaves strewn over the lawn. "She died of a broken heart; well that's how the romantic story goes, anyway. It was actually a tragic accident. She wandered too close to the edge of the bluff and fell to the rocks below." He gestured to the edge of the property. "She and Robert had been in love, but they didn't admit it to themselves until it was too late. Enid resisted Robert's advances. She always claimed not to be interested, but those who knew her best said she was in love with him from the start. She believed that her family's history was too dangerous to let anyone get close to her." He shook his head. "He did everything he could to convince her that they had nothing to worry about. Eventually he grew tired of waiting; he married another and Enid remained a spinster until her death."

"That's so sad," Jenny said.

Carter shrugged. "It's just one of the stories."

Beckett shook her head. "The real story we should be paying attention to is if it wasn't Enid, who was it that Castle spoke to and gave him the key for this place?"

"Whoever it was that wanted us up here," Castle said. A breeze kicked the leaves around and sent shivers up his spine.

"Oo, maybe she was a ghost, Castle." Esposito guffawed. Castle scowled. He decided that the sound was unquestionably rude; even from Espo. He owed crotchety Abe an apology.

"Yeah…yeah, why not?" he said enthusiastically. "She wants her family's home cleared of all the legends and bad history. She wants us to find Robert's killer so they can finally rest in peace, together. That has to be it." He rubbed his hands together and practically bounced on the balls of his feet.

"So…she _was_ a…ghost? Seriously?" Lanie's tone attempted to throw ice water all over his apparitional party joy. Lanie had born witness to numerous crazy Castle theories at crime scenes and sometimes in the morgue. She usually took her cue on how serious to take the hypotheses from Kate. Beckett appeared indulgent but cautious.

"How cool is this?" Castle asked, beaming. "I spoke to a ghost." He draped his arms over the boys' shoulders but was speaking to Kate.

"How cool is this?" Beckett asked, mocking his exclamation and as a result, tethering him to earth once again. He scowled. "What do you say we find this glow person thing, figure out what or who he really is and find Carrie? You can bask in the glory of the ectoplasmic goo later."

His muscles became taut, as he stood straighter. Like a panther that only just identified its prey. "Oh…my God! Do you have any idea how sexy dropping the word ectoplasmic is?" He purred.

"Uh, Rick, you don't really believe in ghosts, do you?" Jenny asked timidly.

"Oh please," Kate began. "He believes in everything." Her tone was mocking but her face held that odd combination he had come to expect from Beckett; condescension mixed with admiration and a hint of expectation. It had confused Castle the first few times he saw it but he quickly learned that, like everything else about her, her reaction to him was complex. She might scoff at a theory on the outside, but on the inside she could be considering it.

"Jenny, I believe that I don't have all the answers and I'm open to unconventional as well as standard explanations."

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "Open? Sometimes you're so open your brains leak out." Castle raised an eyebrow.

Espo coolly expounded further. "Yeah Castle, some of your open minded theories have been way out there, man. Zombies, the demon murderer…"

"Ninjas," Lanie drawled. "Russians…"

Ryan excitedly added, "Time travelers, brotherhood of assassins, murderous chickens…"

"And the old standby: the butler," Kate finished with a flourish

He narrowed his eyes on his querulous team, turned from them and tucked Jenny's arm into the crook of his elbow and started toward the house. "Don't let the jaundiced naysayers sway you. You stick with me." He patted her hand and winked at her. "I guarantee you'll have more fun."

"Anybody else just hear that as 'Come to the dark side'?" Ryan asked. He exaggerated an apprehensive expression.

* * *

><p>They walked up the flagstone dotted pathway for the second time in as many days. The house, offset by gloomy storm clouds that had rolled in swiftly during the past half hour, was much more ominous than the previous day. Its dark windows, still offering the illusion of welcome, seemed to mock them. A temporary plywood door had replaced the bashed in original oak. Castle noted the lack of a lock. Considering their entrapment the previous day, he was okay with it. For all of his fascination with the unknown, he did not want to become a part of any legend. Sure, he'd dip his toe in the pond, stir up the waters, but he had no desire to jump in. That was who he was; the instigator. Like this weekend, he had hoped for some adventure outside of your average everyday weekend getaway, that's why he chose the hauntedest place on Earth; he got his wish and then some.<p>

"So…how do you want to do this?" Carter asked, stopping short of the porch steps. He stood, relaxed with his hands on his hips, assessing the mansion and the team he had read about.

"I think we should split up," Beckett said. "Some of us look for Carrie and some investigate the glow…" She hesitated to name it; that would only encourage Castle further.

"Creature," he finished and smirked.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Yeah…I'm willing to bet it can be identified more precisely." She turned toward the boys. "Espo and Ryan; take Lanie and Jenny with you and search the house. The sheriff has rigged a generator with some sort of shielding against the magnetic field."

"It's actually pretty simple: I just reversed…"

Esposito interrupted, "Dude, sorry. Does it work?" Carter nodded. "That's all we need. Thanks."

Beckett continued, "Your phone and lights should work this time."

"Got it, come on Jenny," Ryan said as he took back possession of his wife from Castle. Castle mouthed, 'believe' to Jenny and then smiled. She returned the smile, although it was notably more uneasy.

"Right on. Come on, Lanie," Espo said and they entered the house with the Ryan's.

"That leaves us to go to the field," she said to Carter and Castle. She winked at Castle. "You up for some creature hunting?"

He could hardly contain his enthusiasm. "Oh boy, I can't wait."

"I figured," She grabbed his hand to ground him but also to remind herself that people had died and been taken. Creature hunting might be exciting and fun and right up there on the Richard Castle list of top ten things to do, but they had to be careful.

* * *

><p>"This house is actually quite lovely," Jenny remarked as they searched the living room.<p>

"Sure," Lanie remarked, "now that there's light."

"The whole thing is weird. Do you think we'll find that poor girl?"

"Well, from an evidentiary position, there's nothing to suggest that she's here," Ryan admitted to his wife.

Espo cut in, "But, you're talking to two of the best detectives in New York. Our guts are telling us this is all one case."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we will find her." Kevin left out the part that, being homicide detectives, he and his partner didn't hold out much hope that Carrie would be found alive. If this turned out to be the same people who murdered Robert Dale, there would be no reason to keep Carrie alive.

They meticulously searched each room, from the first through the third without any trace of the missing girl. About half-way through the second floor, Ryan noticed Jenny and Lanie were both starting to lose hope of finding Carrie.

"Marco," Ryan called. Jenny was taken aback at first but then relaxed into the game of hide and seek. The pretense helped to ease the tension. After a period of quiet, they all called 'Marco', simultaneously. Catching each other's eyes they all giggled and collapsed onto the yellow bedspread in the yellow room; the final room on the third floor.

"I guess there's no Polo up here," Jenny said, kicking her heels against the bed frame.

Lanie raised an amused, very Lanie eyebrow. She had a very expressive countenance. You knew exactly where you stood with her, at any time. "I guess not." She rolled from her back to lean on her elbow. "Marco Polo, Detective Ryan? Is this how you usually apprehend suspects?"

Espo answered, "Nah, usually it's 'Olly, olly, oxen free'." He grinned as Lanie rolled her eyes.

"Although, sometimes we have been known to get all badass on red rover," Ryan said. He and Espo stood, slapped their palms and then their chests.

Jenny could barely contain her laughter. She was learning and gaining new insight into her husband's commitment to his job, his partners and how he did what he did without going crazy. Through Kevin's somewhat hyperbolic admiration and description of his partners, she had always held a high opinion of his team, but seeing them up close, she understood why Rick had chosen the word extraordinary to describe, not only Kate, but all of them. Jenny Ryan smiled, feeling warmth toward his and now her extended family and more confident regarding Kevin's dangerous job.

"Come on," Ryan said, helping the women back to their feet. "Let's check the labyrinth of a basement."

* * *

><p>Beckett, Castle and the sheriff approached the field cautiously. They had decided to hike around the expanse of the house and through the overgrown brush surrounding the edge of the properties, acting as a natural barrier between the residence and the field.<p>

Despite it being daylight they could see the peculiar glow as they picked their way closer. It was a dark, overcast day, but it was still overpowering. Castle could understand why the owners blacked out the windows in the house. He couldn't help thinking about what they had sacrificed to shut out one annoyance. They lost the beauty of the sunshine, the view, and openness to embrace the security of remaining in the dark. Rather than solve the problem, they covered it up. He considered how people did that all the time; shut away their heart for fear of experiencing something truly beautiful because it was unfamiliar. His eyes automatically went to his fiancée. If anyone knew the verity of his thoughts, it was them.

"You comin', Castle?" She smiled at him on the far side of a bare forsythia bush; its long branches like tendrils shimmying whip-like even in the slightest breeze.

"Yeah," he said and hurried through the dancing branches.

"Where were you?"

He grinned self-consciously. "Just thinking."

"Anything you want to share?"

Castle considered sharing his thoughts, and if it was just the two of them, he would have, but with Carter there he said, "Just tucking impressions away in my writer's file folder." He tapped his temple and smiled comfortingly as he took her hand.

They crept up to the area from where the burnished glow emanated. It was weirdly green. Carter shook his head in the direction of a small outcropping of rock at the edge of the field on the other side of the crater. It looked like a natural yurt carved from the metamorphic stone. Beyond the yurt the glacially carved stone continued, forming a natural fence on that end of the field. The green glow seeped from the cracks and fissures in the rock face.

Castle wasn't sure but he thought he felt more than heard a hum from under the ground. He stopped moving. "Do you hear or actually, feel that?" He whispered.

Beckett nodded and Carter placed his finger over his lips and gestured to a larger fissure on the eastern face of the rock. It looked like a man could fit through. They approached slowly with care.

* * *

><p>Esposito opened the hatchway in the linoleum flooring of the kitchen. The hinges squawked and protested piercingly against the complete silence of the house.<p>

Lanie jumped at the sudden onslaught. The group had grown more serious and quiet on the journey down the massive staircase. "Oh my God Javi, shush, you'll wake the dead."

The basement exploration began slowly. It truly was a cavernous space. It seemed less so when they had to rely on very little light and little space was revealed. They began opening doors wherever they found them.

"I don't think we'll find anything down here either." Jenny shut another door discouraged. "What if she's not here? Where else could we look?"

Ryan sidled up next to his wife and took her hand. He squeezed. "We've got a few more rooms down here. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Espo opened the next door, said, "Huh," stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Javi?" Ryan banged on the door.

The door reopened and Espo, smiling broadly, said, "Hey, look what I found." He had a ball of clothing.

"Is that…"Jenny began to ask.

"Yep, looks like it," he said. "Here's the weird thing…"

"Weirder than you finding Ryan's clothes that he was supposed to be wearing instead of flashing all of us?" Lanie said, closing her eyes, willing the image of Naked Ryan to leave her brain.

"Hey!" Ryan protested, "I was abducted."

Espo ignored him. "Yeah, weirder; There is something smeared all over them," he answered and then turned to Ryan. "It's like you fell into a vat of glow stick stuff."

Kevin scowled. "Maybe that's why they had to take my clothes."

"I hope it's not toxic," Jenny said.

"Well, nothing' has fallen off of Ryan so far, has it?" Jenny stood wide eyed and shook her head. "Good. I vote that we leave the nasty clothing and continue our search. The faster we're done searching for the girl, the faster we're out of here."

Esposito grinned. "Nervous, Lanie? You spend your days in a basement with dead guys," he pointed out.

"What's your point?" She spun back to him and placed a challenging hand on her hip.

Esposito suppressed the urge to tell her how sexy she looked right then. "I'm just saying'…"

"Well, just don't. Get over here and open this door." Espo had made it clear that either he or Ryan would be the first into any door when they began their search of the house.

Esposito opened the next door and Carrie White knelt on the dirt floor, bound in the same manner as Ryan was but had a gag over her mouth. Thankfully, she still had her clothes.

Esposito quickly cut the zip tie from her wrists and removed the gag. "Oh thank God, I just and then…but why?" She babbled and then, her face cleared and relaxed, but then, realizing that she had no idea if the strangers were there to help or harm, it immediately morphed into an expression of fear.

Sensing her distress, Ryan stepped closer, smiled sympathetically, and introduced everyone. "Miss, I am Detective Ryan, this is Detective Esposito. This is Dr. Parrish and my wife, Jenny. We were working with Sheriff Carter to find you." Carrie nodded her understanding.

Lanie embraced the girl and soothingly stroked her arm while the doctor in her quickly checked her over. "Sh, sh, sh, sh, hush now, let's get you out of here. We'll find the sheriff and…"

The lights went out.

"Ah shit," Espo bemoaned. "I guess that really simple, just cross the wires, generator gave it up." He banged his phone on his hand. "I'm getting nothing. You, Ryan?"

"Nope. We didn't bring any candles either. Do you think we can find the way out in the dark?"

"We try to make it back to the ladder; we might get lucky."

Lanie shook her head and stood stock still. "I don't think that sounds very safe. Kate and Castle will be back soon." They could hear an edge of panic in her voice.

The rest of the group started to migrate back the same way they came in.

"Lanie." Jenny said, "Come on." She grabbed her forearm in an effort to guide her.

"They'll figure out that the generator is off." She shook off Jenny's hold.

Ryan tried. "Lanie."

"I really think we should just wait here and you all should stop tugging on me."

"Lanie!" Espo shouted.

That got her attention and made her move along with the rest of them. "Javier Esposito, you better have a good reason…"

"Ahm, jeez," Ryan said.

"What in the hell is that?" Lanie shrieked.

At the far end of the room an amorphous green glow started moving toward them.

* * *

><p>Carter slid through the opening followed by Beckett and Castle. There was a doorway bolted into the rock face. The heavy door had a padlock hanging open on a chain. Carter picked it up and whispered, "Looks like our lucky day." Once inside, they found a roughly carved circular staircase leading down that hugged the outer wall of the cavern. The glow was brighter at the bottom of the crude grotto.<p>

At the base, they discovered what appeared to be a fairly sizable mining operation.

"It looks to be deserted, at least for the time being," Carter observed. He picked up a clip board from a work table and began flipping through the papers.

"Mining?" Castle asked. "Mining what?"

"Something worth killing over," Beckett said.

"Gold, no wait, uh, platinum, diamonds; no there are none in the U. S.; except in Arkansas. Um, meteorite dust or better yet, aliens. This is where a spacecraft crashed eons ago; that's why it glows." Castle took a breath but continued.

"Is he serious?" Carter asked.

"No, not really, but you'd be surprised how many times a crazy theory led us to a killer." Beckett explained proudly.

"Uranium, oh wait, I hope not, that would be bad." Castle lifted his hand from the glowing rock surface and wiped it on his pants. He paused when he noticed Carter intently studying the papers on the clipboard. "What did you find?"

The sheriff squinted as he held the clipboard at arm's length. "I didn't grab my glasses, but it looks like a manifest of some sort."

Kate walked to the table and picked up another clipboard. "This one has shipping dates and times."

"What's the cargo?" Castle asked.

"Looks like some sort of chemical or maybe a mineral, which would make sense; given where we are." Carter pointed out the cave all around them.

Castle walked to the table and placed his knuckles on the edge. He leaned over it to get a closer look at the printed papers posted on the wall behind the table. The first read, '893 Days Without a Trespasser'. The second was a cartoon featuring Scooby Doo and Shaggy being chased by a green glowing alien. There was also propaganda like pieces about being true and loyal. "That's remarkable," he commented. "At least whoever is behind this has a sense of humor."

"They also left in a hurry," Beckett said. "This coffee is still hot." She had her hands wrapped around a mug.

Suddenly their attention was drawn to another area further into the cavern. Something had dropped or was dropped on to the stone floor and shattered, it echoed sharply in the vast space.

Carter lowered his voice. "Or maybe they haven't left at all."

* * *

><p>The glowing thing definitely had some sort of feet. Every time it took a step, the thump would echo in the basement.<p>

"Javi…" Lanie said as she grabbed onto Esposito's arm.

"Yeah."

"Javi…it's…coming this way…" she whimpered and punched Esposito's upper arm to punctuate her urgency.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his arm. "Shit, what the hell is that? Ryan?"

"Damn, yeah I see it."

"Javi!"

"I don't know, but I think we ought to move." Ryan grabbed Jenny and Carrie's hands and started leading them away from the glowing and growing form. It moaned.

"This is ridiculous," Lanie complained, but she didn't stop either. "Javi, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I do know that it's glowing and I do know that people have died around here and I also know that neither my partner here nor I are armed. I don't know what's making it glow, so I don't think we should get up all in that. It could be dangerous."

Ryan met his eyes. "Partner?"

Espo agreed. "Yeah, partner. Now everybody, run like hell."

Ryan added, "Too bad Castle's not here. He would love this. Stick together."

They started down one corridor only to have to double back because it was blocked. They ran from one room to another with the being close on their heels. At one time it almost looked like they were chasing the creature. At others, they were going in circles. Espo led them to a room they hadn't tried before and slammed the door shut. It was another dead end, but there were crates to hide behind. They saw the glow approach the room under the rough wood. Then they saw it stop. Carrie drew in a sob wracked breath and placed both hands over her mouth. The door opened and the room was instantly illuminated with the creature's glow. It unhurriedly skulked toward the crates; dragging its feet as well as their inevitable exposure.

Espo and Ryan braced themselves; armed with boards pried off of the wooden crates, they waited until the creature was within striking distance. A few more feet…just a little…almost.

"Now!" Ryan yelled and the two partners wailed on the individual. Javi swung his plank like a baseball bat. Ryan alternated between using his as a sword and a rug beater. However they did it, the creature was getting a beating.

"Ah! Damn it all to hell!" Apparently, the creature spoke very good, but very off-color English.

* * *

><p>Carter pulled his gun out of his hip holster and silently motioned for his two unarmed companions to stay back behind him at they tiptoed to the source of the sound.<p>

Kate kept craning her neck so she could be prepared for whatever was in there with them. Castle pulled her back more than once. She glared at him the third time. He leaned forward and whispered, "See," he raised both eyebrows. "This is what it feels like to shadow." She widened her eyes and continued her glare. "I'm just saying; it's not easy." Her glare softened to an eye roll followed by a smirk. Carter held his palm up toward them. She stopped and placed a finger over Castle's open 'just about to comment again' lips. He closed his mouth and pursed his lips.

They had moved to a hallway of sorts. On the left was a series of labs, divided from the main room by a wall; the lower half comprised of stone and the upper; frosted glass windows. They saw a figure move in the reflected light from inside the lab. Someone was definitely home.

Creeping closer to the door, Carter confirmed that it wasn't locked. His hand lightly resting on the door knob, he got himself into position; bracing himself. He made eye contact with his backup and then began a countdown from three.

Castle sharp intake of breath stopped him. Carter swiveled his head around to look at the author who mouthed, 'On one or after one?'

Carter scowled and mouthed, 'after one.' He shook his head.

Beckett stared at her fiancé. She did not need to mouth the, 'Seriously?' written all over her face.

Carter began again, holding up three fingers, then two, then one. He yanked the door open and flew inside yelling, "Sheriff's department: freeze!" The two people raised their hands in surrender. One of them dropped the glass beaker they had been holding.

Beckett ran into the room followed by Castle, who as he took in the scene, smiled and said, "Whoa, I did _not _see that coming."

* * *

><p>"No way," Ryan said as the creature fell to its knees and cursed his assailants. "It's a dude!"<p>

"Of course it is. I knew it all along," Javi proclaimed. "No such things as glow creatures and glow…"

"Javi, you are so full of shit," Lanie said. "You were just as scared as the rest of us."

Espo had the man's arms pinned behind his back and had his knee pressed down on the man's calves. "Man I could use one of those zip ties you used on my partner or on Miss White." He shoved the man's elbows closer together.

"No, I didn't…," responded the creature. His voice was muffled under the heavy latex mask obscuring his face. He was dressed in shredded clothing and rags, all luminescent with the same substance that had been on Ryan's clothes. The glow from his costume wasn't the brightest, but they could now tell that this was basically a man in a Halloween costume.

"Javi, why don't you take the mask off?" Jenny suggested.

"Um, yeah," Espo said, "Hey, bro? You see if you can peel it off, huh? I'm not letting go of his hands."

"Yeah, I got it." Ryan stood in front of the man and searched for an opening in the theatrical mask. Finally finding a finger hold he pulled the mask, which stretched as it peeled away, revealing its owner.

Ryan stood back and said, "Whoa, I did _not_ see that coming."


	9. I Would Have Gotten Away With It Too

_**A/N - Hey!**_

_**No notes, just a smile. Thanks for reading!**_

_**~GeekMom**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Mysteries of Crystal Cove<span>**

**Chapter 9**

**I Would Have Gotten Away With It Too...**

"Damn it," Carter swore. Two people in lab coats and particulate filter facial masks stood before him. The identity of the one facing him made his blood pressure skyrocket. "Buzby! What in the hell do you have to say…" He froze; Buzby's companion turned around slowly. She was an elderly woman. "Holy hell…"

"That's her!" Castle shouted animatedly. He walked forward pointing at the woman. "Ethan, that's the Enid who spoke to me yesterday. She gave me the key."

"Castle, are you sure?" Kate asked, staring at the phony specter.

"Even if he's not, From Castle's description, I sure as hell am," Carter, answered. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the woman. "Who are you?"

She removed the mask and so did Buzby. "Well, Ethan, I appear to be your second grade teacher, Enid McAllister," she said it so sweetly as if you could never think of her as anything but a sweet old lady.

"But you're not," Beckett stepped forward.

The Enid in front of them regarded the younger woman. "Maybe I'm her ghost." Castle began to nod his head enthusiastically in agreement.

"You aren't a ghost or a kindly old woman," Beckett said calmly and contemptuously. "You work with Carrie at The Mystery Machine." Beckett briefly closed her eyes and tamped down the ludicrous feeling because she said the cartoonish name out loud.

"How?" Fake Enid asked.

"It's a good mask, but I noticed that tattoo on your wrist last night." Sure enough, Fake Enid had a tattoo of a red star on the inside of her wrist.

Carter placed the handcuffs on Buzby and walked over to the Fake Enid and inspected her wrist. "Velma Dinkley?" He frowned and tried to discern the young woman within the older façade in front of him.

Castle turned from the lab table he'd been poking around and stared. "Oh. My. God. Seriously?" The fake Enid rolled her eyes; she had heard all the jokes before. "And you work at a place called The Mystery Machine?" His face broke out into a wide smile. Beckett looked at Castle, questioning his reaction with only a look. She had perfected eye sex with him a long time ago and had now begun eye interrogation. "I'll, um…I'll tell you later," he said diffidently.

"I would really like to know what in hell is going on here," Carter bellowed. "Buzby, start talking."

"Sheriff," Buzby sneered as he drawled the title as if it was the worst insult he could hurl. "I want a lawyer."

Castle and Beckett's phones pinged with simultaneous messages and photos. Castle said, "Awesome." He looked at Beckett. "Awesome, right?" She nodded her head. He typed out a quick text and dropped his phone in his pocket. Castle walked confidently to stand in front of Buzby and Velma. "Sheriff? Why don't we take these two up top? There is someone up there I'd like them to meet." He smiled the same way he did after he won a hand at poker. He held all the cards and the chips; his talent had just been proven by the winnings laid out before him and he knew he was good.

* * *

><p>They walked their prisoners up the circular stairwell to the field and then they all trudged back to the house. The lights were all brightly burning as Castle opened the back door leading them into the kitchen. He had been right; this kitchen would have been fashionable in 1958. He was followed by Beckett, the two prisoners and finally Carter.<p>

Sitting at the white laminate topped and metal kitchen table, half in, and half out of a glow creature suit, was Abe Dale.

"What?" Carter asked, scratching his head. "What the hell is going on?" He sat his suspects down at the table. Abe Dale sneered at the newcomers.

"I think I can help you with that, sheriff," Castle stated confidently. He walked around the kitchen acknowledging his friends. When he reached Carrie White, he said, "I'm happy to see you, Carrie. Are you all right?" The young woman nodded her head despite wearing an anxious expression on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a story to tell. I'm sure your questions will be answered." Kate settled next to Lanie by the sink. Espo stood between Lanie and the Ryan's, Carrie leaned against Jenny.

"The McAllister family immigrated to this country in the seventeenth century after suffering persecution and censure as a result of a theoretical curse thrust upon the family by a band of witches. Truly, the stuff campfire ghost stories and town legends are made of. But it wasn't just a story; a flight of fanciful imaginings, because the persecution, though long dead and buried, began again long after the family made their home here on this bluff. The true curse is the ignorance that survives the eons of time and overcomes interminable distances to claim its victims." Abe Dale shook his head.

Castle began to pace as he spun the tale. "Since its founding, Crystal Cove had been a quaint, seaside village. Characteristic of a New England harbor town in every way…"

"Except for the giant crater on the bluff," Ryan added.

"Yeah, "he agreed as he glanced at Ryan, "except for that, but we'll come back to that later. Fishing had always been the main industry, but then somebody, probably a politician, heard the story of the centuries old curse. Between the McAllister's curse and the added benefits of the crater: the glow, and the quiet seaside ambience, who wouldn't believe this wasn't the hauntedest place on Earth?" He stopped his pacing, turned so he faced everyone, and dramatically said, "Jumping on the early seventies bandwagon of supernatural experiences, communing with the dead and haunted everything, a myth was born."

Kate observed her fiancé theatrically piece together a story from the evidence, as she had done many times. Not for the first time though, she thought about how he had marginalized his inborn acting talent and how very different their lives would be had he pursued that gift over writing.

"And along with the myth came the tourists," Lanie said, indicating herself and everyone leaning against the countertop.

Castle nodded. "The residents were only too happy to play along, creating the festival and dressing as ghosts, reporting sightings. They were truly very compliant: almost too compliant. But I think I've figured that out too: I'll touch on that later. It became crowded. Too crowded." He paused and looked at Buzby. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but people started nosing around and exploring the supernatural phenomena: all of it, real or exaggerated."

"Or completely untrue," Kate pointed out. Buzby continued his examination of the table top.

"I'm actually surprised that they've never done a Ghost Wranglers episode up here."

Ryan interrupted, "Well, before it was cancelled because Jack Sinclair was murdered."

Espo smiled. "Yeah bro, that was a great case." The partners' fists came together, almost on their own, as if their knuckles were magnetically drawn together.

Lanie rolled her eyes. "Could you two knock it off? Castle is trying to tell a story."

"Yeah, thank you, Lanie," Castle said. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her, but then he turned a mock glare on the boys followed by a wink. "The hype lasted a few years until interest began to fade. The hauntedest places on Earth were becoming as commonplace as those," he mimed air quotes around the next word, "homemade, jams and jellies you find in every tourist trap from here to Key Largo. Crystal Cove had lost its mysterious appeal.

"How to get it back was the problem presented to the town council. People here had become lazy and complacent with the tourists' money, but for good reason. Relatively quickly, too. The fishing industry died away and people counted solely on the hauntedest myths for their livelihood.

Abe snorted, "They still do."

"Yes, everyone here, and I mean everyone is playing a part. You come to Crystal Cove expecting to see ghosts, hauntings, strange phenomena and you do. It is fun, but it only works if everyone plays their part."

Esposito stood straighter and held out his palm. "Whoa, bro. Is this turning into a giant conspiracy?"

Castle squinted. "Not so much a conspiracy as a co-dependent way of life."

"What about the crater?" Jenny asked.

"I'm getting to that. The librarian and town clerk, um a Miss Jones, was very helpful. I love librarians. Let's go back a bit: the property next door was purchased in th1972 by a family from New Mexico: a scientist and her family. A chemist named Cecelia Buzby." He pointedly looked at Buzby and said, "Your mother.

"Shortly after, things began to change on the bluff; the glow became brighter at times and activity increased; workers were brought in; the property was closed off, literally and figuratively from the rest of the town. Except the trucks would move in and out like clockwork, at all times of the day and night.

"The McAllister's complained to the sheriff," he nodded to Carter. "He was a friend of Robert's. Robert had, after his predictable divorce, just begun to rekindle his relationship with a still reluctant Enid. He and Robert went up to the bluff to investigate the noise and lights. Robert probably saw it as a 'knight in shining armor' moment; what a better way to prove his love, than to solve the problem for his love."

Lanie squinted and raised her hand. Castle grinned and nodded, giving her permission to ask her question. "I thought Enid moved away."

"She did, but she moved back after Robert married someone else. See," he answered Lanie's question, but kept his eyes locked with Kate's. Neither one of them missed the parallel. "To her way of thinking, given her passionate conviction about the curse, he was safe from her. She was trying to protect the one she loved from her past: the hypothetical curse."

"It wasn't hypothetical to Enid," Carter added, apparently also a true believer in the curse.

"But in the end, they were drawn inexorably to each other," Kate whispered. She raised her eyes and met Castle's. He swallowed as he let his gaze tenderly linger on her for a moment.

Inhaling, exhaling, and shaking off his personal memories of misguided rejection, he continued. "Anyway, back to the crater. Turns out that the chemical compound they produced there was valuable if you knew who to sell it to and Cecelia knew. It was the real reason she moved here" He tilted his head. "Buzby, you know who to sell it also. Your mom…or was she just a handler, taught you well. Oh, were you and your sister recruited from the orphanages or the gulags? "

Buzby stared straight down at the white and red flecked table top.

"No matter. Since before the cold war ended, Crystal Cove, Connecticut has been supplying our enemies with a neural toxin." He pulled out his moleskin and read from his notes. "Arsenolamprite, is the basis for a horrible nerve gas, you can synthesize it anywhere. There are even mines in other parts of the world. What makes it interesting, unique, and more valuable is the crater."

"The glowing properties?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, the glowing. The meteorite that hit the ground here, actually several meteorites cascaded and pummeled the area that night more than a century ago, was rich in metals and minerals called an achondrite. This particular meteoroid collided with something before entering the atmosphere and crashing here. The eyewitness accounts in the town's historical record are fascinating. They allude to witnessing a rainbow of fireballs in the night sky. I have my theories on what it collided with, pre-terrestrial, but that's not integral to the story.

"Oh, the best part and this is just conjecture, the process for making the toxin, deposits trace amounts in the water supply, which, for Crystal Cove, is an underground spring and lake situated here, under the bluff. In small amounts, the drug makes people compliant."

"That's why no one questions it and plays Halloween all year long." Castle smiled proudly at his fiancée.

"Or why no one messes with the mining and manufacture. No one who lives here cares. It's the outsiders you've got to be careful of. That's why we were a threat. Well, that and our reputation preceded us."

"It's kind of a double edged sword though," Espo pointed out. "You need the town to cooperate, so you drug them making them not question what you're doing and makes them want to be all Halloweeny…"

Ryan chuckled. "Which brings people who might snoop around what you were trying to hide in the first place."

"That makes no sense," Jenny stated.

Castle rubbed his hands together. "It's very cold war: deceit, misdirection; lethal drugs and brain-washing; almost a John le Carré novel. It's actually brilliant." Seeing Beckett's glare, he amended, "in a totally devious, murderous, and harmful way of course."

"Rick?" Jenny had raised her hand.

Castle smirked, "Yes, Jenny."

"How do you know so much about this?"

He smiled again, but Kate cut in. "Castle does research on everything, Jenny."

Castle opened his mouth to elucidate but Espo stepped in. "He's a speed reader, too," he said in a weary tone that suggested that they had all heard it many times.

Ryan eyed Castle and nudged Jenny just as he tried to resume the story. "I'll bet he didn't know anything about these minerals and meteors or the history of the town before he spent time at the library yesterday."

Castle held his finger up in front of Ryan. "Um, just a small…um…correction…meteorites are what travel through the atmosphere and if they survive, hit the Earth. Meteors are what they are called when they are still in space."

Lanie butted in next, but held the back of her hand to the side of her mouth, as if she was telling a secret. "Like some people we know. I'm sure he was the type of student who never studied until the last minute and then aced everything."

"Done?" he turned to each of them in succession. "Done? Are you sure? It's okay if I finish, right? Buzby and Velma," he shook his head, chuckling again, "want to get to their warm jail cells." He received nods of agreement from them all, including Buzby.

"Cecelia and her husband Leonid, ha; like the meteor shower every autumn, get it?" He looked into a sea of blank faces. "Seriously, nobody reads? Anyway, Cecelia and Leonid Buzby were KGB sleepers. She really was a chemist. They really did discover the deadlier properties of the mineral compound created because of the meteorites. They really did start mining and producing a neural toxin and they really did start supplying the USSR. After the inevitable collapse of the Soviet block and their government no longer existed, they sold it to the highest bidder. They were probably responsible for many deaths.

"Oh, they also trained their son," He looked at Buzby and again asked, "Are you their actual son or another sleeper, designed to appear as their son?" Buzby nodded. Castle shook his head incredulously. "I guess it doesn't really matter either way, they trained Buzby to continue the family business and along with his sister," He pointed to the Fake Enid, "Velma."

"You two are brother and sister?" Espo asked.

"That's what you got out of this?" Castle leaned against the short refrigerator and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No…well, yeah, just…wow."

Carter narrowed his eyes. "But why would Fake Enid, I mean, Velma give you a key? Why lure you up here in the first place?"

"Abe has been doing his best for the past thirty years to keep people away from the cursed McAllister place." Castle stated as he looked at Abe. "Am I right?"

Abe nodded and looked around him nervously, not at the people, but around the room itself. "This house is evil; whatever curse the McAllister's brought with them is real. It killed my brother and Enid and others before them." He shook his head. "Robert loved this town. God knows why, it never loved him or me for that matter. Regardless, I promised him I would look out for the people here. Keep them safe from the curse."

Kate said, "So in keeping with the hauntedest tradition, you created the glow creature." Abe nodded.

Castle narrowed his eyes. "There _were_ reservations in my name, weren't there." Another nod.

"But why did you turn us away?" Beckett asked.

Abe slowly turned to her. "I knew who you were. I knew you would try to solve the mysteries." He looked at Castle. "I've read all your books and know about the police thing with these people. I knew you all would be in danger. I thought that if I said there wasn't room, you'd leave Crystal Cove."

"But then Fake Enid overheard and gave you a key to the McAllister place," Carter said. "Why?"

"Control," Ryan said. "If they knew we were detectives," he paused and searched the spy's face for confirmation. Fake Enid sighed. "They would have needed to control our movements. Keep us from becoming variables."

"Then they took Kevin." Jenny asked.

"No," Buzby mumbled. "It was the creature. We never had anything to do with the glow creature. "It actually kind of scared us."

Everyone in the kitchen swung their heads in Abe's direction. "I overheard Velma as Enid talk about the McAllister place to Mr. Castle. I thought that if I scared you, you'd leave the house. I only meant to take him," he pointed to Ryan. "He _was_ the last in line," he said as if it explained his reasoning. Ryan shook his head. Abe finished, "And then put him in town, but the glow goo got all over him when he tried to fight back. I had to knock him out and take his clothes. Then I…"

"Then you couldn't leave me in the town square naked. That would attract too much attention. Um, thanks for that"

Abe nodded. "I had to keep you downstairs. I had gone to get more clothes, but the sheriff came here and they found you before I got back."

"I wondered about that. Why did you come up here, Ethan?" Kate asked.

"Oh, um, I got an anonymous phone call reporting someone had broken into the McAllister house. Ghost hunters do it all the time. Didn't think anything about it, until I got here and found you all."

"You don't know who called?"

"No, a male voice said someone was up here." He thought for a moment. "I didn't think anything about it at the time, but the caller called me by a nickname I haven't used in a long time."

"What was that?"

"Jack. My dad's name was Ethan as well, so I used to go by my middle name: Jack. After Robert died, no one called me that."

The group pondered the meaning of his revelation. Castle was just about to suggest the anonymous caller was Robert

Lanie's brow furrowed. "So, who killed Robert thirty year ago?" She asked.

Castle raised a hand. "Cecelia and her um, children? Agents? Really, _are_ you actually related?" He asked Buzby and Velma who remained laconic.

"How do you know that?" Espo asked.

"Enid's diary, or actually, just bits and pieces of it. It didn't make sense until I read the newspaper clippings in a folder in the lab. Enid witnessed Robert's murder but was intimidated never to say anything. They threatened to kill her daughter."

"What?"

"What daughter?"

"I thought she was a spinster."

"I know, right?" He eyes lit up. This was almost too much of a twisty story even for Castle. He relished it. "Robert and Enid had an illicit affair before she moved away. They gave into their attraction and she became pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl. She gave her up for adoption, but found she couldn't live without knowing her. She found out where she was and watched her grow. Enid was convinced the curse was working to ruin her life but she kept the child a secret in an effort to protect her. Nothing ever happened to the little girl. She grew, married, and had a child of her own. That child learned of her heritage through the same diary I read, she would actually make a great detective. She overheard me telling the story and then she put two and two together."

"Carrie White?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Yes, but she was overheard when she told me that she knew about the murder." Castle narrowed his eyes contemplatively. "There's a lot of eavesdropping in this little town."

Carter added. "Velma and Buzby were in the restaurant: Velma waitressing and Buzby was there as a customer."

"They both overheard my story; most of it was conjecture at that point for entertainment. I have a very vivid imagination." He smiled the Castle megawatt media smile.

"They both heard Carrie and they kidnapped her. I have no doubt they would have killed her and blamed it on the glow creature because of Ryan's recent abduction," Kate finished. Jenny paled as she grabbed her husband's hand tighter.

Castle turned toward Velma. "The irony of the tale is that this would still have been the town's secret if you hadn't invited me up to the house. I was on my way to tell my friends that we had to go back to the city when you stopped me."

Velma raised her head. "We couldn't…"

"Shut up, stupid." Buzby snarled.

Espo shook his head. "Holy shit, you got away with murder, conspiracy, kidnapping, and drug trafficking…"

"Don't forget treason and or spying," Castle added.

Carter nodded, "Yeah. You got away with all of that for a very long time. Stand up." He had pulled his prisoners onto their feet and was leading them out the door to his squad car.

Buzby looked back over his shoulder at the group. "We would have continued to get away with it too, if it weren't for those interfering detectives and that meddling writer."


	10. Epilogue

**_A/N - Wow! So here's the end. Thank you to all the readers for sticking with me. Thanks to the reviewers - you're awesome as always. A special shout out to CFPromoter who hosted this Castle Halloween Bash and also never fails to promote fics on twitter. I honestly believe readers have found my fics because of your help. Thanks so much!_**

**_If you have enjoyed this, please check out my other stories. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~GeekMom_**

**_P.S._**

**_**_To the readers of my in-progress fics: _**Breaching, Martha's Heart and Courtship - thank you so much for your patience and indulgence_****_. _**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Mysteries of Crystal Cove<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Epilogue**

After Carter had ushered his prisoners out of the house, the three detectives, the doctor, the wife, and the writer stood in the 1950s kitchen, looking at each other, speechless. Abe and Carrie still sat at the table. Ryan intervened when Carter tried to take Abe in for his kidnapping. He said he wouldn't press charges, although his methods were questionable, his motive was pure.

"That was amazing," Jenny said, finally breaking the silence. "Kev, I get why you do this. I didn't even help and I still feel this…"

"Euphoria?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, I mean we broke up the drug thing and solved a thirty year old murder. That's amazing."

"I know, right?" He smiled at Jenny's childlike wonder. He envied her that. There was a time when he was more childlike, but he and Beckett, the boys and Lanie had been through too much to really have retained it. He worked at it though. This weekend was a prime example of that.

Castle watched Abe and Carrie. They had just discovered that they were related. He was her great uncle. She was sole heir to the McAllister legacy. It was a lot to take in.

He caught Beckett's eye and nodded toward the door. She agreed. Soon, Castle held the door open for his friends and was about to follow. He was stopped by Abe's voice.

"Mr. Castle?" He turned to the older man who had walked to him extending his hand. Castle shook it and smiled. "I want to thank you. I'm sure both Robert and Enid are resting peacefully now, knowing that the people responsible have been arrested."

"And…and I have family. I didn't know who my grandfather was. Thank you." Carrie added shyly.

Castle leaned down to kiss Carrie's cheek. "You watch over your uncle, okay?" She nodded. Castle smiled and then followed his friends out of the door

They were waiting by the truck. "Do you think I could talk any of you into going home a day early?"

He was answered by a chorus of yesses. He drove them back to the B and B to collect their things and check out.

After loading their bags and his friends into the truck, he glanced at Kate. She smiled. It had been a great anything but a run of the mill weekend getaway. He pulled onto the highway and everyone settled in.

Kate reached over the center console and placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed. Castle glanced to his right. She sweetly asked, "So, what will Hal be playing for us on the way home?"

Castle frowned. She called it Hal because it bugged him. He jabbed at a playlist and then grinned wickedly at her.

Beckett scowled but then laughed as '_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you, we've got some work to do now…' _blasted from the speakers. Castle smiled, crinkling his eyes; maybe that childlike feeling wasn't lost after all.


End file.
